Un amor poco comun, pero mas que especial
by fanny princess
Summary: Bella es diferente a las demas, ya que disfruta su soledad, pero que pasara cuando alguien decida ser parte de su vida,y si es vampiro,se lo permitira¿? creera en el toda su vida o,talvez mas... o quiza seguira sola despues de todo...
1. Nada especial, solo intuicion

**Un amor poco común, pero más que especial…**

_Disclaimer:PrefacioLos personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie solo me divierto con ellos un rato._

_Historia original, queda prohibida su copia parcial o total,o la publicacion sin permiso._

Bella era una chica casi normal, con una vida diferente a las demás chicas de su edad, ya que disfrutaba su soledad, pero que pasara cuando una noche se encuentre cara a cara con un vampiro sediento de su sangre pero completamente enmarado de ella, acaso le dará una oportunidad y creerá en el¿?....

Cap. 1-Nada especial, solo intuición...

Bella se preparaba para ingresar a su escuela que quedaba a unos pocos kilómetros de su casa, mientras pensaba cual sería el nuevo libro que compraría para leer en las tardes en la comodidad de su cuarto, cuando se quedaba completamente sola, así era como a ella le gustaba la soledad, en la escuela rea igual siempre alejada de la mayoría, se concentraba en sus calificaciones aunque no le costara mantenerlas excelentes, esa era otra razón por la que los demás no la tomaban en cuenta, y eso a ella no le molestaba, la única amiga que tenia era Alice hale, la única que la comprendía y era su mejor amiga.

Al llegar a la escuela las clases se le hicieron aburridas como siempre, al llegar solo pensaba cuanto faltaba para el toque de salida, la única cosa que le gustaba era la hora del almuerzo en la que platicaba tranquilamente con Alice, bueno no exactamente tranquila porque Alice era de las que tenían los pulmones lo suficientemente grandes para hablar tanto sin cansarse. Al terminar las clases Bella se dispuso a hacer todas sus tareas para luego poder ir a la librería a comprar su libro que tanto ansiaba, pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta era que las tareas que tenia eran muchas y cuando las termino ya había oscurecido, pero eso no la detuvo, al contario había algo que le decía que tenía que ir…

O tal vez Bella había malinterpretado esa pequeña vocecita que solo le quería decir algo: CUIDADO!!!...

Así que Bella bajo las escaleras concentrada en el libro que compararía pero Esme su mama la saco de sus pensamientos -Bella, hija a dónde vas¿? ya oscureció

-Voy por uno o dos libros mama, no me tardo lo prometo.

-Hasta dónde vas ¿?- la presiono

-Hum- y ahora que le digo ¿?- pensó para sí misma, odiaba tanto que la cuestionaran.

-Mmm- comenzó mientras e mordía el labio inferior- ya te dije que no me tardo mama no voy lejos- contesto y cerro tras ella la puerta.

Su mama sabía que Bella era una chica muy responsable y creía en ella, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, ya que era tarde y todo estaba muy solo.

Mientras Bella conducía hasta llegar a su librería favorita, porque era la única que si tenía gran variedad de libros, y antes de bajarse de la camioneta estaba decidiendo de clase de libro comprar y como no se le ocurrió ninguno decidió que le preguntaría al encargado que libro nuevo le habían traído que le pudiera gustar, como el encargado ya conocía bien a Bella sabría qué tipo de libro le gustaría.

Entonces vio que estaba cerrando una puerta de madera color caoba con una pequeño vitral con muchos colores rectangular en medio de la puerta, y no la reconoció, la última vez que había estado allí había una gran puerta de vidrio, pero Bella pensó en la posibilidad de que la habían remodelado. Entonces corrió hacia la puerta e impidió que la cerrara por completo.

-Disculpe, pero podría pasar a comprar un libro ¿?.. Sé que es tarde pero…. puedo ¿?.Volvió a decir insistente al ver que el encargado que ya no era el mismo que ella conocía a la perfección, tal vez habían cambiado de turno, - wow- pensó esta librería ha cambiado mucho desde hace 3 semanas que no vengo. Bella seguía insistente impidiendo que la puerta se cerrara y el encargado no muy convencido por fin la dejo pasar.

-Está bien, entra, pero que no se repita, no estamos en condiciones para dejar pasar a extraños a esta hora.

-Pero como que no tienen condiciones ¿?- pregunto, porque ella no entendía de que hablaba el, el solo volteo los ojos y hizo un gesto como si ella no supiera algo evidente para todos, claro menos para ella, y después no hubo respuesta alguna, entonces Bella se limito a cambiar el tema y preguntar por el libro, pero como no era el mismo encargado solo pregunto por algún buen libro nuevo.

-No sé, como veras soy nuevo aquí y no se mucho de esto, pero hace una semana me llegó este libro, se ve interesante, bueno eso creo, al menos así se ve la portada, es…. llamativa.

Y vaya que lo era, un libro con fondo negro y en la portada un enorme lobo gris oscuro, y a su lado un hombre alto y fuerte fulminándolo con la mirada.

A Bella le sorprendió de sobremanera jamás había visto un libro así, al verlo sintió una especie de escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y la portada le llamo mucho la atención, así que decidió llevárselo.

-Está bien me lo llevare- afirmo todavía tomando un poco de aire por la impresión que le dejo el libro.

Le dio el dinero exacto y salió hacia su camioneta, y se dio cuenta de que hacia mas frio aun, entonces se puso la chamarra al sentir un gran escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, subió a la camioneta e ignoro la oscuridad casi total que había en la carretera, adelante había un accidente y no había paso, y el carro se impacto contra un poste de luz dejando todo a oscuras, así que decidió instintivamente tomar el atajo por el espeso bosque, al adentrarse parecía que la oscuridad aumentaba y Bella comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa e incluso algo asustada, se sentía acorralada y observada, todo le parecía igual y pensó que solo daba vueltas en círculos a pesar de conocer perfectamente bien ese bosque desde pequeña.

Luego "imagino" una sombra detrás de la camioneta pero el voltear no vio nada, así que pensaba que los nervios la estaban traicionando de nuevo, pero quizá no solo eran sus nervios esta vez. Hasta que por fin llego a su casa aun con esa sensación de ser observada, y se dio cuenta de que su mama la miraba desde su ventana con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero estaba sonriendo de que ella estuviera a salvo, o al menos por el momento...

Después al subir a su habitación Bella se dio un baño para ver si desaparecía esa sensación de ser observada, que no había podido controlar ya que ella era algo insegura, luego escucho claramente como se abría su ventana, cosa que le puso los pelos de punta, pero logro tranquilizarse y al salir lo único que se le ocurrió de ver su ventana abierta, fue que el aire la había abierto, pero solo para asegurarse, reviso que todas sus cosas estuvieran en su lugar, y así era, y solo entonces logro calmarse por completo.


	2. Sueños, noticias y señales

**Un amor poco común, pero más que especial…**

Cap.2- Noticias, sueños y señales

Bella tenía en su cabeza muchas cosas que no la ayudaban en nada con sus nervios, así que para que no volvieran decidió prender su laptop y al abrir su Messenger apareció una noticia del poblado de Washington, donde ella y su madre se encontraban viviendo desde hacía ya 4 años, la noticia no le cayó nada bien ya que se trataba de un "accidente" en la librería de donde ella acababa de llegar, Bella estaba inmóvil, no lo podía creer, no se sabía con mucha exactitud que había sido lo que había pasado, pero en el informe de la policía dijeron que un lobo había estado seguramente peleando con otra criatura y en un descuido salió del bosque a la librería que solo separaba los pocos metros de carretera, y después salió huyendo seguramente herido hacia el bosque, los policías siguen buscando a tan peligroso animal por el bosque, para poder curarlo si es necesario y adentrarlo mas en el boque para que no vuelva a a ocurrir ningún incidente como este.

Esta teoría se tenía porque en el suelo había huellas de lobo y solo 2 de humano, pero como no se pudo confirmar la participación de nadie que no fueran lobos, se cerró el caso con esa escasa teoría, que era la más cercana a la realidad.

También había una entrevista hacia el anterior encargado de la librería que presencio la ultima parte del incidente, estaba a punto de cerrar cuando fue por sus llaves y escucho como se rompía la puerta de vidrio, salió corriendo a ver que ocurría pero solo logro presenciar su puerta hacha pedazos frente a él, aseguro que el lobo debió ser muy rápido porque el llego a la puerta en unos cuanto segundos, y al llegar ya no vio nada.

Después de esto, el "Señor Banner" renuncio debido al susto, y mientras reemplazaban la puerta por una más resistente de madera, solicitaron a otro que pudiera ser el nuevo encargado. Bella estaba pensativa:

-Por eso es que había otra puerta, y también explica lo del encargado- se decía a sí misma,-y todavía me fui por el bosque cundo esos lobos estaban por ahí, no puede ser tuve mucha suerte de no toparme con ninguno,- decía aliviada y a la vez confundida, ya hacia 6 días desde que había ocurrido y nunca salió en el periódico, parecía como si alguien quisiera ocultarlo todo, si no hubiera sido por el internet Bella seguiría sin saber nada. y peor aún, podría volver a ir al bosque como lo tenía planeado hacer al día siguiente "solo a caminar" y se podría topar con algún lobo y… no se quería ni imaginar nada más, solo se cuestionaba si realmente habría sido eso lo que ocurrió, ya que no se tenían las pruebas suficientes para afirmar esa teoría. Pero estaba tan agotada que se quedo profundamente dormida.

Mientras dormía tuvo un sueño con un lobo corriendo en el bosque tras… algo, Bella no identifico a que o quien escapaba de aquella criatura, pero algo en su interior la obligo a detener aquello, y sentía como si debiera proteger q aquel ser, y corrió hasta interponerse entre el paso de aquel lobo con pelaje gris oscuro que brillaba bajo aquella hermosa luna, parándose justo enfrente de el, y al ver que el lobo obedecía la señal de alto que Bella hacia con su mano, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que si el lobo en lugar de atacarla le obedecía, entonces él era bueno y a quien perseguía debía ser malo.

-Cazador!!!- exclamo, casi tan fuerte que casi despierta a Esme su mama, pero Bella tenía el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, su respiración era muy cortada y se le dificultaba mucho tenerla así, seguir respirando ya que la pesadilla la había dejado como si de verdad hubiera corrido por el bosque . Después de que su respiración pudo estabilizarse Bella no pudio volver a dormir, tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza:

Que era lo que el lobo perseguía ¿? Porque lo hacía ¿? En realidad podría ser malo ¿? Pro tal vez respondiendo a la primera pregunta podría encontrar la respuesta de las otras 2, también tenía que saber que era lo que significaba ese extraño sueño, lo único que sabía era que surgió por haber leído la noticia de la librería.

A la mañana siguiente del sábado, en lugar de ir hacia el bosque a caminar, Bella se preparo para ir a la biblioteca y a cualquier otro lugar donde encontrar la información más detallada sobre todo respecto a su sueño. Comenzó sobre libros de lobos, pero solo logro encontrar información de su alimentación y sus hábitos, nada que la pudiera ayudar, así que decidió que en la biblioteca perdía el tiempo, y en la computadora encontraría mucha más información que si le sirviera de algo, entonces en el buscador escribió:

Enemigos de los lobos, de inmediato apareció una página de criaturas mitológicas, de lo cual Bella no se dio cuenta en un principio, y sin dudar abrió la pagina y la primera imagen que apareció era de un lobo, pero no común, era enorme como el de su sueño, y siguió mas abajo saltándose los primeros párrafos y encontró lo que buscaba.

"Los únicos enemigos de este tipo de lobos son los vampiros" que tienen origen en… y así salía información sobre el origen de los vampiros y porque eran sus enemigos, fue entonces que Bella se dio cuenta de que la pagina era sobre criaturas mitológicas y se salió de ahí, ella quería verdadera información no cuentos que no eran reales, así siguió buscando pero no pudo encontrar nada de información como la que buscaba, la única que había encontrado había sido al de los vampiros y eso, así que resi8gnada volvió a la pagina y al releer la información y pronunciar –vampiro- con voz apenas audible, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora de regresar a su casa ya que se encontraba en un ciber, y regreso a su casa, pero ella seguiría insistente en el tema, al llegar a su casa y poder comer lo que Esme le había preparado subió a su curto pero no quiso investigar más, le dolía la cabeza así que solo se puso pijama y se sentó en su cama a leer el libro de orgullo y prejuicio, pero de repente sintió una mirada clavada en ella y desesperada volteo a todos lados para ver de dónde provenía , pero únicamente veía la oscuridad de su cuarto, ya que solo tenía encendida una pequeña lámpara de tocador a su lado.

Como se sintió algo acalorada abrió un poco su ventana y bajo a darle las buenas noches a su mama.

–Buenas noches mami- se despidió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas… Bella!!!- respondió su mama un tanto alterada-estas ardiendo hija, te sientes bien ¿?

– Bella no supo que decirle así que solo improviso - si es solo que estuve mucho tiempo con la computadora es todo, pero estoy bien- y subió hacia su habitación despidiéndose con la mano.

En realidad si sentía un poco mal, con fiebre, pero solo se dispuso a dormir estaba segura de que eso le quitaría cualquier malestar que pudiera tener.


	3. Haciendo nuevos amigos

**Un amor poco común, pero más que especial…**

Cap.3- Haciendo nuevos amigos

Después en la mañana, tenía una extraña visión de una persona parada justo enfrente de ella a unos cuantos metros de su cama, así que creyó que había sido lo que había soñado.

Se preparo para ir a la escuela y al llegar observo con detenimiento 2 nuevos autos que no logro identificar, un volvo plateado que dejo a Bella impactada que le encantó, y un BMW convertible rojo, le pareció que esos autos eran demasiado lujosos para estar viviendo en un pueblo tan pequeño y poco atractivo.

-Genial, nuevos estudiantes a mitad del semestre- decía sarcástica mientras se aproximaba hacia el salón de clases al que le tocaba entrar, al llegar lo único que pudo observar perfectamente fue a un escultural cuerpo como de supermodelo, del que seguramente todas las chicas de ahí se morían de envidia y a todos los chicos se les caía la baba, la pudo ver a pesar de estar sentada hasta atrás y rodeada de chicos acosando a la chica nueva.

-Debo admitirlo-dijo para sí misma-ella es hermosa-admito un poco resignada ya que en realidad eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, llego a su lugar que estaba justamente alado de la chica nueva, quien le dedico una amplia sonrisa , mostrando unos perfectos dientes, sus ojos eran de un color que Bella jamás en su vida había visto en alguna persona, eran café dorado, hermosos, pero a Bella le dio una punzada en el pecho al mirarlos, su cara era también hermosa, cosa que la hizo temblar, así que solo le devolvió la sonrisa y volteo hacia otro lado tratando de ignorarla.

-Ola, soy Rosalie Cullen- escucho como decía una voz que parecía venir de un ángel, Bella quedo paralizada por el hermoso sonido de su voz "Que acaso todo en ella era perfecto!!!" – pensó algo enojada esta vez.

-Ola, me llamo Bella, mucho gusto… Rosalie- y en un intento por parecer amable se trago todo su coraje y le extendió la mano, al sentir su perfecta pero helada piel y como un reflejo Bella retiro de inmediato su mano de la de ella, a lo que su nueva compañera respondió con un gesto que a Bella le pareció por un segundo una sonrisa que después se desvaneció, así que Bella solo asintió.

-Mmm, bueno me preguntaba- comenzó Rosalie con una pequeña sonrisa como de niña que va a hacer una travesura- si podrías mostrarme donde son mis siguientes clases, ya sabes es difícil ser nueva- dijo mientras trataba de reír-y eres mi única amiga por ahora, podrías ¿?

"Amigas" ¿?, se cuestionaba Bella, pero si solo llevaban 2 minutos hablándose!!!, pero al final decidió ayudarla ya que la comprendía, ser nueva era algo difícil y mas siendo ella todo el día con los chicos a su alrededor acosándola, sería como lo fue Bella el primer día "el juguete nuevo" y el bicho raro.

Entonces acepto ignorando el temor que ella le ocasionaba o tal vez era envidia, cosa muy rara en Bella.

-Claro, te ayudare Rosalie, no hay problema- mientras fingía una sonrisa que no le salió del todo bien.

-Muchísimas gracias Bella espero que podamos ser buenas "amigas"- al pronunciar la última palabra se le salió una pequeña y traviesa risita.

-Te lo dije-le pareció escuchar a Bella pero como fue casi un murmullo lo ignoro como la mayoría de las cosas que consideraba sin importancia.

-Está bien, vamos a ver tu horario y así yo te podre decir en donde te toca…-Rosalie la interrumpió:

-Está bien ya voy…- dijo con un hilo de voz casi inaudible para cualquiera que no estuviera alado de Rosalie- Gracias Bella te lo agradezco y perdón por interrumpirte, pero me había olvidado de mi hermano gemelo "Edward"- pronuncio el nombre un mas fuerte de lo necesario- es que… acaba de llegar tenía unos asuntos pendientes y tenemos el mismo horario, mmm- miro a bella pensativa, como pidiendo perdón por adelantado- no importa si viene con nosotros verdad ¿?

-Hermano gemelo!!!- pensó maravillada, - ya me imagino cómo ha de estar, si su hermana gemela es así de bonita.

-Claro, no le veo el problema.

-Genial…- rio Rosalie- Edward te presento a Bella Swan- pronuncio cada palabra con detenimiento, como si no quisiera decir algo indebido. En cambio Bella no se había percatado de la otra presencia que estaba a su lado, y segundos después al de Rosalie. Así que al escuchar su fina voz brinco del susto, sintió como la sangre le subía a las mejillas, entonces con detenimiento pudo observar tal hermosura.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no había reaccionado cuando Rosalie dijo "Bella Swan", llevaban una hora de conocerse y Bella no le había mencionado su apellido, -tal vez lo leyó en mi cuaderno- pensó y se limito a saludar.

-Mu mucho gusto Edward- incluso su nombre sonaba como la mejor de las canciones.

-Es un gusto conocerte Bella- respondió despreocupado a diferencia de Bella que hasta tartamudeo- gracias por ayudarnos a mi hermana y a mí, eres muy amable.

Mientras decía esto, no le quitaba ni un solo instante, y a Bella le incomodo mucho, a pesar de que sus ojos hermosos con un brollo excepcional y de un color café dorado la cautivaban. Bella se perdió dentro de ellos, y aunque sus ojos eran casi iguales a los de su hermana no sintió miedo, al contrario se sintió protegida, la diferencia que tenían era ese brillo intenso y tierno a la vez que a Bella le daban tanta seguridad sin razón aparente.

-Bella,-dijo una dulce voz-Bella me escuchas ¿? Creo que la perdimos añadió finalmente Rosalie mientras Edward la fulminaba con la mirada.

Y Bella por fin reacciono –Ah sí, si perdón, no sé qué paso, pero no fue nada. –repuso nerviosa mordiéndose el labio cual es su siguiente clase ¿?

-pregunto agradeciéndose por haber ayudado a Rosalie ya que también ayudaba a Edward, que era la primera persona que la hacía sentirse desconectada de todo completamente, y por un momento acompañada, con tan solo ver esos dorados ojos.

-Mmm- dijeron los 2 al unísono, mientras curvaban en esos perfectos labios una pequeña sonrisa- tenemos literatura contestaron por fin. Al notar que Edward no la dejaba de ver, Bella se volteo por un momento ya que eso la enojaba, y no se dio cuenta de que Edward hacia una mueca de disgusto, a Bella no le gustaba que la observaran por que le costaba trabajo creer poder tener un sentimiento distinto al de amistad hacia alguien diferente a su madre, ya que la muerte de su padre la 3 años atrás la había dejado seca, sin sentimiento alguno de amor.

-Segundos más tarde Bella se dio cuenta de que ella también tenía literatura

-Ah mira que coincidencia, yo también, vengan síganme- les dijo mientras les hacia la seña de que la siguieran.

Por donde iban pasando todos se les quedaban viendo, a los Cullen claro, a Bella jamás la habían visto así, algunos hasta se volteaban para poder apreciar mejor a los nuevos, mientras comentaban entre sí.

-Hum- hacia Bella cada vez que alguien decía o veía a los Cullen, pero a ellos no les importaba en lo absoluto, pasaban indiferentes.


	4. Buenos amigos nadamas

Cap.4- Buenos amigos nadamas

-Llegamos, aquí es literatura, mejor entremos para poder conseguir buen lugar.

-Perfecto-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Ha ha ha- rio Bella, mientras veía con alegría a los gemelos-tenían que ser gemelos, que acaso no pueden decir una palabra sin el otro ¿?

Rosalie y Edward rieron junto con ella mostrando esos perfectos dientes. Se sentaron hasta atrás para poder preguntarle a Bella "lo que no entendieran" sin que el maestro los escuchara.

Las siguientes clases transcurrieron sin nada importante, Bella, Edward y Rosalie solo compartieron otras 2 clases parte de literatura, pero en todas las clases fue lo mismo, todos volteaban a ver a los gemelos, mientras Bella se resignaba.

A la hora del almuerzo, Bella invito a los gemelos a sentarse en una mesa con ella, ya que tenía que saber más de ellos, le intrigaban demasiado, se disculpo con sus otras 2 amigas por no sentarse con ellas excusándose de que les tenía que ayudar a los gemelos.

-Muy bien- dijo Bella, poniendo una charola con comida frente a ellos- tomen lo que quieran yo invito- pero los dos se negaron.

-Lo siento pero estoy a dieta- explico Rosalie- entonces así es como tiene ese cuerpo, con pura dieta- pensó Bella.

-Y tu Edward, no estás a dieta verdad ¿?- Edward hizo una mueca y tomo una rebanada de pizza únicamente, y se la comió en dos bocados y le dedico una fingida sonrisa a Bella.

-Entonces que hare con toda la comida ¿? – les pregunto Bella.

-Perdona Bella, es que nosotros nos alimentamos en nuestra casa.

-Porque ¿?

-Es que no nos gusta la comida de aquí- replico Edward.

-Y tiene mucha grasa- respondió sarcástico.

-Ok, como digan –mientras Edward trataba de esconder la cara en su cuaderno un tanto molesto.

-Hum ahora resulta que no te gusta que te observen verdad ¿? – rio Bella sarcástica.

-Es que son tan… mmm, la verdad me molestan demasiado sus pensamientos- dijo al fin.

-Sus pensamientos ¿?

-Si bueno, su mirada lo dice todo- dijo excusándose.

-Sí, me imagino lo terrible que ha de ser que te observen por ser "perfecto"- y al instante Bella se arrepintió de sus palabras mientras sentía como el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

-Así que... perfecto eh ¿?- repito Edward la frase con una sonrisa, y algo satisfecho.

Bella no supo que decir- Solo… hum, como sea, ya que parece que seremos amigos cuéntenme sobre ustedes-dijo complacida de poder hablar después de aquella vergüenza, y algo interesada en saber de ellos.

-Está bien, pero solo si prometes hacer tu lo mismo-decía Edward divertido por su expresión.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo, así que ustedes empiezan.

-Bueno, nosotros nos mudamos de Volterra hace un mes, nuestros padres "murieron" cuando nosotros éramos pequeños, y tenemos 17. Dijo Rosalie arrepentida por mencionar lo de la supuesta muerte de sus padres, al ver la expresión de tristeza de Bella.

-Sin mencionar que somos vampiros claro, susurro Edward en el oído de Rosalie- pero Bella no escucho, ni siquiera se percato de eso.

.Y yo estoy soltero al igual que ella - dijo señalando a Rosalie con una risita picara y con un tono despreocupado y fresco.

-Bueno, creo que eso último no era necesario decirlo pero… creo que es mi turno.

-Yo nací aquí en Forks, y me encanta el clima porque casi siempre hace frio, vivimos mi mama y yo a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, mi padre… bueno el murió en un accidente hace 2 años y eso me dejo mal, pero en fin-agrego prosiguiendo con su relato- ya casi cumplo los 18 a si y olvide mencionar que ha ha estoy soltera- soltó con una risita y guiñándoles el ojo a ambos, haciendo referencia a lo que Edward había dicho antes.- Tampoco les quiso decir que pensaba quedarse así de por vida, era una decisión que había tomado y no pensaba cambiar.

-Ok, me parece perfecto- musito Edward- ahora si ya estamos en la misma sintonía.

El resto del día transcurrió sin novedad, de hacho así fueron los siguientes 3 días, Bella los acompañaba a sus clases, y al cuarto día le agradecieron a Bella, pero le dijeron que ya se habían memorizado su horario, no querían que ella pensara que abusaban de ella todos los días o algo así.

-Oye Bella pero, podemos seguir contigo cierto ¿?, digo como amigos verdad ¿?- Bella estaba tan feliz de que quisieran pasar más tiempo con ella, no sabía el porqué, era algo raro en ella, pero así fue.

-Claro, somos amigos, no le veo lo malo-dijo Bella emocionada y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

* * *

_**Ola!!!**_

**_como estan¿? bueno pss esta es mi primer fic_**

**_espero que les guste, y pss no tengo ni idea cuantos capitulos hare, _**

**_pero ya tengo otras ideas mas, procurare subir un capitulo por dia_**

**_expeto el fin de semana, las veces que no suba sera que tengo mucha tares y eso... ya saben_**

**_cosas de la escuela ... U_U_**

**_pero bueno... me voe y mañana publico otro ok¿?_**

**_bae_**

**_BESOS_**


	5. Cita inesperada

Cap.5- Cita inesperada

Llego el fin de semana, y ya era la hora de la salida, Bella se subía a su camioneta y Edward se bajaba de ese imponente Volvo, Rosalie observaba cada movimiento de los 2desde su BMW convertible, sin que Bella pudiera verla.

-Bella, espera- dijo Edward.

-Que pasa Edward ¿?

-Bien, solo te quería, tu sabes, invitar a salir este fin de semana, si quieres, estas disponible ¿?

-Oh,-exclamo Bella un tanto confundida, mientras sentía como si el corazón fuese a salirle, sin saber la razón- estee, salir… tu y yo¿? Como en una citaa-alargo un poco algunas palabras pero la que le costó más decir fue "cita".- Aunque Bella no se lo esperaba, y ella había decidido no salir con nadie, y se iba a negar, pero algo le dio la necesidad de aceptar, sin saber el porqué, casi siendo inconsciente de sus catos, entonces iba a decirle que si…

-No, Bella- interrumpió Rosalie que se encontraba justo alado de Edward y frente a Bella, ella ni siquiera la vio venir, estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos-en realidad Edward y "yo" te queríamos invitar, como amigos, para conocernos un poco mejor, podríamos ir a un parque de diversiones, o tal vez de compras…-insistía Rosalie, ya que vio la expresión de Bella y creyó que ella se negaría, así que pensó que bella aceptaría si era una cita sin compromiso, como amigos en lo que se acostumbraba un poco más a la idea y no rechazara a su hermano.

Edward no terminaba de comprender bien lo que Rosalie hacia -Edward ella no esta segura de nada todavía, está muy dolida recuerdas ¿? Es mejor que empieces un poco más lento, créeme o van a terminar siendo malos amigos- replico Rosalie en su mente, sabía que él la estaba escuchando, comprobó su sospecha cuando el solo asintió.

-Un, parque de diversiones, los 3¿?, bueno creo que me hace falta divertirme, así que porque no ¿?-dijo Bella algo desilusionada de no ir solo con Edward, pero otra parte de ella lo agradecía, ya que esa cada vez más pequeña parte de ella seguía diciendo que "Cero compromisos, con nadie"

-Muy bien señorita, a qué horas paso, hum, pasamos por ti mañana ¿?- preguntó Edward.

-A la que ustedes me digan, yo puedo a cualquier hora.

-Excelente, está bien a las 10 am ¿?- Decía Rosalie algo emocionada.

-Sí, perfecto, mañana a las 10 am, y en que carro iremos ¿? –dijo Bella esperando que fuera en ese ostentoso Volvo que le fascinaba.

-No lo sé, podríamos ir en l mío- contesto Rosalie

-No, iremos en el mío- corrigió Edward en tono bromista a su hermana.-Tú qué dices ¿?- pregunto mirando a Bella.

-En el que sea, no importa mucho o si, miren vayamos en el…carro plateado de Edward está bien ¿?- no quiso que sonara obvio, que quería el Volvo pero lo deseaba mucho.-Pero por favor no discutan si ¿?-aclaro con una cara de niña buena.

-Me parece perfecto, en el mío, si, genial.

-Sí, genial, ah, y te prometo que no discutiremos, aunque solo jugábamos Bella, no era una verdadera discusión ok ¿?-decía Rosalie mientras tomaba uno de sus largos y dorados cabellos.

-Okey, entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Espero que cuando lleguemos ya estés lista, porque el parque de diversiones nos espera y no debemos desperdiciar ni un solo minuto si ¿?

-Si, Rosalie, estaré lista, lo prometo.-Dijo y se despidió de los 2 con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, esteban tan helados, que no dudo en decir:

-Oigan, tienen frio ¿?

Los 2 se voltearon a ver –Si, algo, es que no nos acostumbramos todavía a este clima, Volterra es algo caluroso- aclaro Edward y se despidió de Bella al igual que Rosalie.

-Mañana traigan suéter, se pueden resfriar.

-No, no los acostumbramos mucho, además es muy poco probable que nos enfermemos- aclararon y arrancaron cada uno en su carro.

Bella no había visto que ya estaba sola en el estacionamiento, así que partió a toda prisa, al llegar a su casa, su mama la esperaba algo angustiada en la sala.

-Porque llegas tan tarde mi amor ¿?

-Es que me quede platicando con unos amigos…

-Amigos segura ¿?, te veo muy feliz, no me ocultas nada verdad ¿?

-No mama, claro que no, son nuevos amigos, son gemelos, se llaman Rosalie y Edward, se acaban de mudar hace un mes de Volterra y los ayudo a integrarse, son muy sociables, y me invitaron a ir mañana a un parque de diversiones, nos estábamos poniendo de acuerdo a la salida, por eso tarde un poco más.

-Un parque de diversiones, que bueno Bella, te hace falta salir, y en donde se van a ver ¿?

-Edward, va a pasar por mí a las 10 am.

-Edward va a pasar por ti ¿?, y su hermana no ¿?

-Que ¿?, pero claro que también Rosalie mama, iremos los 3

-Pss solo dijiste Edward.

-Ah, perdón olvide mencionar a Rosalie.

-Bueno, digamos que te creo, oye y es guapo ¿?

-Mama!!!

-Que ¿?, solo es una pregunta inocente

-Sabes que no me gusta que hagas esas preguntas, con las que siempre insistes.

-Tú sabes porque lo hago hija, necesitas estar con alguien, no puedes vivir toda la vida sola, yo no soy eterna, y necesitas ser feliz, no puedes seguir lamentándote toda la vida, solo deseo que encuentres a alguien que te demuestre su amor y que te haga feliz, y quieras o no va a llegar el momento de que seas verdaderamente feliz.

-Mama, no quiero que te preocupes por mi está bien ¿?, por el momento no hay nada, tal vez mas adelante, pero no hay que adelantarse a algo que no sabemos si en realidad pasara, además soy feliz con puros amigos si ¿? Hasta mañana mami, buenas noches.- y subió a su cuarto, sin darle oportunidad siquiera de responderle.

Llego a su cuarto y entusiasmada alisto la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente, estaba exhausta.

Se recostó en su cama y se puso a pensar en lo que su mama le había dicho minutos atrás, sabía que tenía razón, pero a pesar de eso, algo le seguía diciendo que no, pero entonces un nuevo y más fuerte sentimiento broto, al recordar aquel perfecto rostro, con ojos café dorado, cabello cobrizo, pestañas abundantes y largas, labios sobresalientes y color carmesí, y esa perfecta piel pálida, con fracciones marcadas y una nariz recta.

Era un sentimiento fuerte de eso no tenia duda, pero no sabía de que era, entonces se confundió aun mas, no sabía qué hacer eran 2 sentimientos que luchaban entre sí para tener el control, sin tener Bella siquiera la opción de decidir con cual quedarse. Lo que le provoco un intenso dolor de cabeza, así que mejor se durmió para evitar sentirse mal al día siguiente, ya se imaginaba lo divertido que sería estar un día con 2 amigos en un parque de diversiones, se entusiasmo aun mas al recordar la primera y última vez que había ido a un parque de diversiones, 6 años atrás, se divirtió mucho asesar de que de pequeña le daban mucho miedo esos juegos, no podía asegurar haber superado eso, pero era tiempo de comprobarlo, y experimentar la adrenalina.

Y se quedo profundamente dormida.

En la mañana despertó a las 8:50 am-Ay no!!!, se me hizo tarde- exclamo alterada, y se metió a bañar rapidísimo, salió, se cambio con la ropa que había alistado en la noche y bajo a desayunar, faltaban 20 minutos para que llegaran, así que solo tomo cereal con leche y una manzana, subió lo más rápido que pudo intentando no tropezar, ya que era algo típico de ella, se desenredo el cabello, se lavo los dientes, y se maquillo como siempre lo hacía:

Solo un poco de rubor, labial y se enchino las pestañas, le agradaba de esta forma ya que no se notaba casi nada, iba a plancharse el cabello pero no le dio tiempo ay que 3 minutos después escuchó un claksón fuera de su casa, agarro un suéter, ya que el día estaba nublado como de costumbre y hacia algo de frio, y bajo corriendo las escaleras y vio una nota de su mama en el refrigerador que decía:

_Bella, espero que te vaya muy bien y que te diviertas mucho, no te quise despertar, te espero en la noche._

_Te quiere: Esme_

La guardo en su bolsillo y salió con una sonrisa enorme al verlos a los 2 en el Volvo al que por fin subiría, mas alegría le dio ver a Edward al volante y a Rosalie atrás, así que ella estaría adelante con Edward, al sentir esto se dio cuenta de que no lo podía negar mas, Edward cada vez le gustaba más, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pensar en esto le dio tanta pena, que al subir al auto esta ruborizada, cosa que ambos notaron.

-Porque te ruborizaste Bella ¿?- pregunto Edward

-No, por nada.

-No he conocido a nadie que se ruborice por "nada"- comento Rosalie divertida.

-Olvídenlo por favor, no fue nada- cosa que la hizo ruborizarse aun más.

-Ya Rosalie, déjala- defendió Edward ya que era un caballero, aunque se moría de ganas de de saber lo que pensaba pero le había jurado a Rosalie que bloquearía la mente de Bella en todo momento, hasta que ella se lo permitiera.

-Está bien Edward.

-No, no perdón, es que enserio no sé porque me ocurrió, me pasa con frecuencia-dijo Bella avergonzada.

-No tiene nada de malo avergonzarse o ruborizarse Bella, está bien- conforto Edward a Bella.

-Cambiando de tema- agregó Bella- a que parque vamos ¿?

-No te diremos hasta que lleguemos, es una sorpresa.

-Está bien de cualquier modo dudo que lo conozca o siquiera identifique la carretera ay que no he salido en mucho tiempo, no se preocupen, no la arruinare.

* * *

**Ola de nuevo!!!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic**

**y a los que le pusieron alerta, la agregaron como afvorita, etc.**

**se los acgradesco mil....**

**espero y disfruten este nuevo capitulo, me encanto.**

**Bueno pss ando algo triste pero....**

**como sea disfruto mucho la tristeza ya que con eso**

**me inspiro (lo se soy rara) haha en fin...**

**me despido de todos los que la lean y dejen reviews **

**bay**

**BESOS**


	6. El parque de diversiones

Cap.6-El parque de diversiones

Todo el camino Bella veía por la ventana, no reconocía el camino, así que al ver su reloj se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado una hora y no dudo en preguntar:

-Ya casi llegamos, es que ya se me hizo mucho y… creo que me comienzo a marear-dijo intentando poner buena cara, ya que no solo estaba mareada, sino que también le dolía la cabeza.

-Te sientes mal Bella ¿?- preguntó angustiado Edward.

-No solo es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar en un carro por mucho tiempo.

-Segura ¿?, aquí cercas hay un hospital, te llevamos y…

-No, no ya les dije que es por el carro, bajándome se me quita, además odio los hospitales.

-Ok, no te preocupes, ya llegamos,-dijeron ambos señalándole a Bella con la vista el parque de diversiones enfrente de ella.

-Genial, ya verán, ya adentro estaré perfectamente.

-Pero, debemos esperar un poco, si estas mareada y te subes a los juegos te pondrás peor.

-Está bien, solo un poco, no quiero arruinarles el día

-Para nada, eres nuestra amiga y eres más importante que nuestra diversión-aseguraron y la ayudaron a bajar.

Estuvieron 10 minutos sentados en una banca y luego entraron, Bella estaba sorprendida, el parque era enorme, como 5 veces al que ella había ido años atrás, o tal vez así le parecía ya que ella era pequeña y en ese entonces todo se le hacia grande. Mientras Bella seguía maravillada Edward y Rosalie contemplaban a Bella ya que parecía una niña pequeña, a la que hay que cuidar.

-Wow- fue todo lo que Bella pudo pronunciar, ya que estaba alucinada.

-Sí, es genial cierto ¿?, y eso que todavía no te subes. A mí el que más me gusta es esa montaña rusa, va demasiado fuerte.-afrimo Edward orgulloso.

-Y entonces que esperamos aquí vamos-grito Rosalie entusiasmada jalando de un brazo a Bella y Edward.

Hicieron fila durante media hora, ya que había mucha gente, llegaron por fin y Rosalie se la s arreglo para que Bella se sentara con Edward, y ella se fue solo en el asiento. Bella estaba feliz, el carrito comenzó a avanzar y Bella sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón al grado de que Edward se dio c8uenta y la advirtió:

-Bella agárrate fuerte.

-Queeee ¿?-no termino de pronunciar cuando al carrito acelero 10 veces más fuerte y Bella sentía que se salía, así que no dudo en abrazar a Edward, sin saber el porqué él le daba seguridad, se sentía protegida y él le devolvió el abrazo.

Al terminar el viaje se bajaron del carrito y Bella no se había dado cuenta de que seguía aferrada a los brazos de Edward, y al encontrarse con Rosalie ella puso su sonrisa mas grande.

-Bella, que lindos se ven-dijo dándole u codazo amistoso a su hermano y volteando a ver como Bella lo abrazaba.

-Perdón, perdón, que pena, es que el juego me asusto y pues, ya saben, no me di cuenta de que seguía agarrada de su brazo.-se disculpaba mientras procuraba no ver a los ojos a Edward, ya que sabía que se ruborizaría aun mas.

-No tienes porque disculparte Bella, no hiciste nada mal-Decía Edward agradecido porque lo hubiera hecho.

Así fue todo el día, en los juegos Rosalie dejaba a Edward con Bella las primeras veces Bella solo se ruborizaba, pero después se acostumbro y nada negada. Terminaron de subirse casi a todos los juegos, y se dieron las 6 pm y se fueron.

-Porque tan temprano ¿?- cuestiono Bella.

-Es que, hay mucho tráfico de regreso y si nos vamos más tarde no vamos a llegar nada temprano, además te habrás dado cuenta que el camino es algo largo.

-Sí, está bien- pronuncio, él camino era largo y de nuevo sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas, pero Edward la saco de sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes, nos pararemos en un centro comercial a mitad del camino, y nos compraremos una nieve, o lo que tu quieras, para que no te sientas mal.

-Muchas gracias, pero no se molesten, si Edward maneja más despacio, seguro que no me mareado, porque perdón pero es que manejas como loco, creo que eso fue lo que me puso peor.

-Ya ves Edward te dije, hubiera manejado yo, en-mi-ca-rro.-enfatizo las últimas palabras.

-Ay Rosalie, sabes más que perfectamente que manejas igual que yo, y sabes el porqué.

-Porque ¿?- pregunto Bella ansiosa.

-Es que como tú dices, somos hermanos al fin al cabo no ¿?

-Claro, debía suponerlo.

Apenas llevaban media hora cuando Bella visualizo a lo lejos un centro comercial que no había visto de ida, aun con el malestar de Bella Edward no disminuyo la velocidad, no lo podía evitar.

-Bien, llegamos al centro comercial, me encanta, yo voy a ir de compras, tu lleva a Bella por una nieve o lo que quiera, ya sabes que no puedo evitar comprar.-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Edward.

-Claro, yo la llevo pero nos vemos aquí en una hora. Te parece Bella ¿?

-Mmm, si.

Y Rosalie casi corría a unja tienda mientras Edward llevaba a Bella por una nieve.

-Oye Edward, te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo algo avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

-si lo que quieras.

-Bueno, porque Rosalie insiste en dejarnos a los 2 ¿?, es que es mucho y que es lo que en realidad quiere¿'

-La verdad ¿?

-Sí, la verdad, no me la puedes decir o que ¿?- pregunto Bella mientras sentía como su corazón se salía de sus orbitas, al pensar en cual podría ser su respuesta.

-Es que yo no soy nada abierto, ni sociable, y tu eres nuestra única amiga en la escuela, y como me da un poco de pena-mintió- Rosalie hace que me acerque más a ti, por lo mismo.

-A, está bien Edward, solo era curiosidad, es que Rosalie era algo obvia, tu sabes.

-Sí, pero puede que malinterpretes las cosas.

-Malinterpretarlas como ¿?, no lo creo, somos amigos y ya sabes tú también no soy nada sociable y ustedes son los primeros aparte de mis 2 amigas que les hablo.

-Ves ¿?, si las estas malinterpretando Bella.

-De qué forma ¿?, no entiendo, entonces que es lo que de verdad me quieres decir ¿?

-Bella yo…

* * *

_**Ola a todos!!!!**_

_**he he, dure un dia sin actualizar, jaja mucho0**_

_**esqe me castigaron ayer la compu, lo pero qe me pudieron hacer en el mundo...**_

_**esta mal de la cabeza!!!!!**_

_**haha**_

_**u_u y los deje en suspenso, Qua hara Edward¿?**_

_**haha y bella¿?**_

_**bueno actulizo hasta el lunes ok¿?**_

_**y luego ya sabran de una nueva historia, bueno no por lo pronto, pero ya tengo la idea,**_

_**pero bueno ya me voy, los kiero mil...**_

_**bay**_

_**kuidence mucho y dejen review ok¿?**_

_**BESOS**_


	7. Interrupciones inoportunas

Cap. 7- Interrupciones inoportunas

Bella esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de Edward, acaso seria lo que ella pensaba ¿? Y si era así, como reaccionaria ella ¿?

-Si ¿?, que es Edward dime.

-Hum, creo que debes voltear hacia atrás, pero sin asustarte.-esa no era la respuesta que Bella quería pero se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que le iba a decir.

-Que ¿?, pero porque ¿?- y es que atrás de Bella se aproximaba Rosalie a toda velocidad "humanamente posible" con cientos de bolsas.

-Bella!!!- exclamo Rosalie un tanto fuerte-tienes que acompañarme a comprar, ven conmigo.

-No gracias Rosalie, además no traigo dinero.

-No importa, yo te compro lo que quieras tengo tarjeta con mucho dinero, por eso no te preocupes.

-No, no es por ser grosera, pero no.-Dijo mirando a Edward.

-Bueno entonces, solo acompáñame, no me gusta estar solita, si ¿?-decía poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena.

-Está bien-acepto al fin, "como alguien podía convencer tan fácil a una persona solo poniendo esa hermosa cara ¿?" pensaba Bella.

-Pero…Rosalie, ella estaba conmigo muy a gusto- replico Edward molesto.

-Lo siento hermanito, ya t6e deje con Bella tiempo suficiente, y ahora es mi turno, nada personal-dijo cerrándole un ojo, mientras se llevaba a Bella de ahí jalándola del brazo, casi corriendo hacia una de las tiendas.

-No puede ser, justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo muy importante se la lleva, "Me las pagaras Rosalie Cullen"-pronuncio alterado.

-Bien Bella, iremos desde esta tienda hasta esta-dijo señalando varias tiendas en el mapa del centro comercial.

A Bella le pareció demasiado y dijo:

-Pero, son muchas tiendas Rosalie, no creo poder recórrelas todas estoy muy cansada, no podemos ir solo a la mitad ¿?

-Está bien-acepto resignada.

Recorrieron 20 tiendas y se encontraron con Edward en el camino.

Esta vez solo se dirigió a Rosalie con la mirada.

-Rosalie, tenemos que irnos-agrego levantándole una seña para que ella entendiera el porqué.

-Oh no, todavía no acabábamos, bueno ya que. Ok Bella, nos vamos.

-Gracias- le agradeció a Edward con una mirada de suplica, y después se pregunto porque se irían tan apresuradamente.

-Pero, porque nos vamos así ¿?, Rosalie estaba muy emocionada con las compras, y no digo que tenga ganas de regresar, porque estoy rendida, pero que es acaso muy tarde o algo así ¿?-pregunto Bella.

-No exactamente, lo lamento Bella, pero tenemos un compromiso que se nos había olvidado.

-Está bien, no importa.

Así que subieron rápidamente al carro de Edward y el acelero todo lo que pudo en cuanto se subieron. Bella sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba al mil por hora, cuando Edward pasaba las curvas sin disminuir la velocidad.

Rosalie y Edward iban callados, ambos delante, ay que a Bella le pareció más seguro quedarse atrás, Rosalie miraba atenta a Edward que solo asentía con todo el cuerpo tenso.

-Pero a que dice que si ¿?, nadie eta diciendo nada-pensó Bella confundida.

Así fueron los primeros 20 minutos, hasta que comenzó a ver todo muy borroso y sentía que se le iba la sangre del cuerpo y luego sintió como se caía al asiento. Después de eso solo tenía un leve recuerdo de Rosalie mirándola preocupada y la voz muy lejana de Edward.

-Bella cariño, estas bien ¿?-escuchaba la voz de Esme. Tenía un agrio y horrible sabor en la boca que no identifico y comenzó a abrir los ojos y reconocer la sala de su casa.

-Que ¿?, mama ¿?, donde estoy ¿?, y Edward y Rosalie, que paso ¿? desesperada y un poco histérica.

-Cariño espera, una pregunta a la vez si ¿?¿, te hace daño acelerarte tanto- respondió su mama.-Mira, 10 minutos antes de que llegaron ustedes, que venían en el carro, te desmayaste, por las curvas de la carretera, así que Rosalie te dio una pastilla para que te sintieras mejor y se te pasara el mareo, y también para que siguieras dormida y no te regresara ningún dolor.

Llegaron y te dejaron aquí, Edward te cargo hasta el sillón y me aseguro que te dieron te haría sentirte mejor, que tienen una tía que es doctora y ellos aprendieron algo de eso, les ofrecí que se quedaran a cenar, pero se negaron por que tenían un compromiso.

-Entonces, cuanto llevo dormida ¿?

-Solo una hora amor, ya te sientes bien ¿?

-Supongo que sí-afirmo Bella algo confundida aun.

-Estás segura hija ¿?, te veo algo ojerosa.

-Sí, es solo que tengo sueño, que horas son ¿?

-Las 8:45, es temprano, segura que quieres dormir ¿?

-8:45 ¿? Es temprano, yo creí que era más tarde, no duramos más que 45 minutos en el centro comercial.

-En cual centro comercial Bella ¿?

-Ah, es que salimos a alas 6; 00 del parque y a medio camino paramos en un gran centro comercial por unja nieve y de paso de compras.

-De compras ¿?, Bella pero a ti no t gusta.

-Lo sé, pero Rosalie me lo pidió. Recorrimos como 20 tiendas en esos 45 minutos y en todas Rosalie se compro algo.

-Y tu compraste algo ¿?

-No

-Segura ¿?, y ella te compro algo ¿?

-No mama-replicaba mientras sentía como su estomago le pedía comida-Sabes, creo que primero ceno algo y luego me baño para poderme dormir.

-Está bien, que quieres cenar ¿?

-Lo que sea me caería perfecto, todavía tengo esa sensación de vacío en el estomago.

-Si te sientes mal, no puedes cenar todavía hija-decía Esme un poco sobre protectora.

-No mama, solo tengo hambre.

-Ok, entonces quieres cenar unos hot cakes ¿?

-Si!!! Genial mami, gracias.

Termino de cenar y subió a su cuarto dispuesta a bañarse, pero entro a su cuarto sin prender la luz, y como quería aire fresco abrió su ventana y le dio un escalofrío, y luego se dio cuenta de que se aproximaba una tormenta algo fuerte.

Cerró su ventana y prendió su luz, vio en su cama una blusa azul hermosa.

-Rosalie-exclamo Bella.

-La ignoro y tomo un baño, salió y como estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida casi al instante, y aunque hacia frio no pudo ni siquiera cobijarse. Después de un rato sintió algo mucho más frio, pero no se pudo levantar, así que se volvió a dormir. Despertó en la mañana y estaba bien cobijada.

-Debió ser mi mama-dijo con su dulce sonrisa.

Entonces se cambio la pijama y tomo su mochila dispuesta a irse a la escuela. Justo cuando bajaba las escaleras escucho que alguien afuera de su casa le pitaba.

Se asomo y vio un auto plateado, pero no vio a nadie más.

* * *

**Ola !!!**

**como estan¿?**

**yo bn feliz porque ya fañltan**

**65 dias para eclipse estan listos¿?**

**espero qe esten tan emocionados como yo...**

**bueno ando sin tiempo**

**bay**

**BESOS**


	8. Amigas

Cap.8- Amigas

Así que Bella, salió de su casa y se quedo parada fuera de la entrada para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie.

-Bella!!!-grito Alice, saltando justo frente a Bella dándole el susto de su vida.-Alice era una pequeña, blanca, delgada y según Bella frágil amiga con una sonrisa encantadora, pero aun así de suficiencia.

-Alice,-exclamo molesta-que te pasa, acaso me quieres matar de un susto ¿?

-Ha ha ha, reía Alice satisfecha, enserio te asuste mucho ¿?

-No0o0-contesto Bella sarcástica, mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Ok, ok, perdón-suplicaba Alice.

-Como sea, que haces aquí ¿?

-Perdona, no te quería incomodar con mi presencia, así que mejor me voy, ya que te olvidaste de mí y de Emi. Emi era su otra amiga.-Bueno entonces me voy.

-ay Alice, tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, jamás en la vida me olvidaría de ti, sabes que te amo niña, es solo que no le veo lo malo a ser amable con los Cullen, necesitaban ayuda y solo se las ofrecí, tampoco es para que te pongas celosa eh¿?-pronuncio riendo para sus adentros.

-Hum, y como no estar celosa, eres la única a la que le habla el chico más guapo de la escuela, sin mencionar a la envidia de todas las chicas incluyéndome.

Ah, con que es por eso, envidia.-y justo cuando lo termino de decir miro su reloj recordando la escuela: 6:55.

-No!!! Alice faltan 5 minutos no vamos a alcanzar a llegar a tiempo.

Claro que si, súbete conmigo a mi carro, a eso justamente vine, para llevarte conmigo, hemos estado distanciadas, y pues que mejor que venirte conmigo, entonces que vienes o no ¿?

-Claro, solo date prisa o no nos van a dejar entrar.

-Mmm, espera, eso seria tan malo ¿?-dij0 con una risita deslumbrante típica de Alice.-Ha ha ha.

-Basta de bromas Alice, solo dígnate a acelerar.

-Me estas pidiendo que acelere, pero si siempre me dices que no.

-Esto no es nada en comparación de Edward-pensó para sus adentros, y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un pequeña risita por lo bajo.-Si, lose, pero no quiero llegar tarde.

-Ok, solo diem qu8e fue tan graciosos antes de que me lo aclararas ¿?

-Nada, Alice, nada.

Llegaron por fin a la escuela con un minuto de anticipación, y como ambas tenían la misma clase caminaron juntas mientras platicaban hacia su salón.

-Oye, entonces, ya no almorzaras con nosotros ¿?-pregunto Alice desilusionada.

-La verdad no lo sé, Edward y Rosalie no le hablan a nadie más y…-pero luego se le ocurrió algo-oye, crees que podrían venir a desayunar tu y Emily con nosotros ¿?, así se conocerían y yo no tendría que intentar partirme en 2.

-Nos presentaras a Edward ¿?, me encanta la idea-contesto pero luego recordó algo:-Bueno, hoy me lo presentaras solo a mí-dijo sonriendo amablemente y con un lindo brillo en los ojos.

-Porque ¿?, no seas egoísta Alice, también se lo presentare a Emily anqué no quieras el no es tuyo ni de nadie.

-Ha ha ha-rio Alice con desgana-no Bella, no me refería a eso, es que Em. está enferma y hoy no vendrá, me lo dijo anoche por teléfono.

-Ah, perdón Alice, es que eres algo predecible a veces, pero de que enfermó ¿?

-No tengo ni idea, dijo que le dolía mucho la cabeza, que sentía como si le hirviera junto con todo el cuerpo, pero que no tenia temperatura, además que se sentía como inconsciente, y ni así se sentía bien.

-Pero, si así de mal, como pudo haber estado hablando por teléfono contigo ¿?

-En realidad fueron como 30 segundos, ya que le costaba algo de trabajo, como si hasta hablar le doliera, y me pidió decirle a los maestros que no iba a poder asistir, y después colgó. Sin siquiera despedirse, puedes creerlo ¿?-dijo fingiendo un pequeño puchero.

-Ha-se le escapo a Bella.

-De que te ríes Bella ¿?, eso no espera nada gracioso.

-Lo sé, lo sé, zorry, pero hace un par de semanas termine de leer un libro muy interesante sobre vampiros que describen la transformación de un humano a vampiro de la misma forma que me acabas de decir, y el solo pensarlo me dio risa.

-Pues es obvio que no es una transformación de vampiro. Porque los vampiros no existen!!!-grito demasiado alto, justamente en la entrada del salón, mientras todas las miradas presentes se fijaban en ellas, incluyendo 2 pares de ojos dorados.

-Alice, no lo grites, ya sé que eso no es real, fue por eso que me dio risa, pero en la tarde iremos a visitarla de acuerdo ¿?-dijo poniendo sus libro en su mesa, después de que se sentó saludo con la mano y una sonrisa a Rosalie y Edward, quienes todavía la veían extrañados por lo que su amiga acababa de gritar, pero ellos igual le devolvieron el saludo.

-Solo espero que los hermanos Cullen acepten que Alice y Emi vengan con nosotros-pensó Bella mirándolos.

-Bien alumnos-comenzó el maestro de literatura.-Quien me puede mencionar…-prosiguió el maestro, pero Bella no supo que mas dijo su maestro ya que se distrajo, cosa que jamás le había sucedido y menos en literatura.

Tan solo pensaba en Edward, el día anterior en el centro comercial, que era lo que le quería decir ¿?.No podía dejar de pensar en eso, considero todas las posibles opciones, y poco a poco fue descartando algunas, hasta que finalmente se quedo con las 2 más cerca de la realidad, pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos:

-Señorita Swan, podría decirme un verso de una de las obras más destacadas de Shakespeare ¿?-Bella sabia la respuesta, pero como estaba distraída los nervios la traicionaron y no supo que decir.

-El de Romeo y Julieta, tú lo sabes Bella-escucho una hermosa voz- Eh, aquí me entregaré a la eternidad y me sacudiré de esta carne fatigada el yugo de estrellas adversas…tu sabes lo demás. Repitió Edward para ayudarla.

-Gracias respondió en susurró y contesto:

- Eh, aquí me entregaré a la eternidad y me sacudiré de esta carne fatigada el yugo de estrellas adversas.  
¡Ojos, mirad por última vez!, ¡Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo! Y labios, puertas del aliento, ¡sellad con un beso un trato perpetuo con la ávida Muerte!-dijo satisfecha-De Romeo y Julieta.

-Muy bien señorita-dijo el maestro satisfecho.

-Si no hubiera sido por Edward no se lo que hubiera hecho-pensó para sí Bella-saliendo le voy a agradecer, me salvo la vida-insistía.

Termino la clase y Alice se fue a otro salón, mientras que Bella, Rosalie y Bella siguieron la 2da clase en la clase, pero la 3ra se separaron, pero sin antes Bella preguntarles que les parecía la idea de comer con Emi y Alice.

-Mmm, convivir con mas humanos-cuestiono Edward.

-Como que humanos ¿?-dijo Bella sobresaltada, ay que su corazón se acelero demasiado sin saber el porqué.

-Ha ha, es una broma Bella-contesto Alice dándole un codazo a Edward y dedicándole un mirada envenenada.

-Bueno,-dijo Bella no muy convencida-entonces que ¿?, si pueden venir Alice y Emily, o les incomoda ¿?

-No Bella, esta bien, además son tus amigas, y no las puedes dejar por nuestra culpa. Y si te parece mejor nos podemos ir nosotros.

-No!!!-contesto nerviosa.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos en el almuerzos ¿?

-Perfecto, ahí nos vemos.

Mientras estaban en clase, Rosalie y Edward discutían que se estaban exponiendo con algunas cosas que habían dicho, que había que cuidarse más y procurara no socializar mucho con humanos, o podrían levantar sospechas.

* * *

_**Alo!!!**_

_**creo que dure como 3 dias sin actulizar verdad¿?**_

_**haha no es casi nada, esque se acabo la inspiracion de momento pero luego volvio hahaha**_

_**bueno, ya tengo el final, de pronto se me ocurrio, pero la historia todavia duran un rato algo largo**_

_**todavia ok¿?**_

_**bueno y repecto a la otra historia que tengo en mente no la publico**_

_**hsta que se termine esta ok¿?**_

_**bueno eso es todo**_

_**DEJEN REVIEW**_

_**bay**_

**_BESOS _**_**(fanny)**_


	9. Nuevas decisiones y sospechas

Cap.9-Nuevas decisiones y sospechas

-Edward, lo sabes, no podemos seguir exponiéndonos tanto, debemos minimizar nuestros acercamientos con cualquier humano-dijo Rosalie mientras veía a Edward ponerse tenso, además tenía la mirada perdida. Rosalie sabia como le dolía a su hermano lo que le acababa de decir, ya que cada segundo aumentaba mas su amor por Bella, era algo que no podía controlar aunque lo intentara, y eso a Rosalie le preocupaba, sabía que no se podía acercar mucho a Bella, además los vampiros son muy inestables, podría salirse de control muy fácilmente, y a menos que él se decida a contarle toda la verdad y ella acepte pasara toda la eternidad con el (cosa muy difícil), Edward tendría que olvidarla, pero no lo podría soportar.

-Se lo difícil que es para ti Edward, y como ya habrás escuchado no hay otra forma.

-Rose, es que es absurdo, debe de haber otra forma, además podría arriesgarme yo a todo por ella, pero a ella nunca la arriesgaría de ningún modo, jamás le haría algo así solo por mi egoísmo, seria mas fácil si tan solo supiera lo que ella en verdad siente…

-No Edward-replicó Rosalie-me prometiste que no, a ella no.

-Lose, lo sé, pero… a ti que te ha dicho ¿?

-Mmm, en realidad nada importante, sabes que cualquier cosa te la diría o más bien ya la sabrías.

-Sí, pero se quien si aves todo-dijo Edward esbozando su mejor sonrisa angelical.

-Bueno creo que Alice no tiene restricción-contesto Rosalie adivinando lo que Edward pensaba.

-Gracias Rose-decía Edward-seguro que su amiga lo sabrá todo, y dentro de unos instantes yo también, solo tengo que esperar hasta el almuerzo.

-Ok, pero ya hay que hacer como si pusiéramos atención, o no nos dejaran los maestros estar más en esta escuela.

-Entendido-contesto Edward.

Edward y Rosalie podían seguir hablando sin que alguien lo notara, ya que el único que hablaba era Edward y Rosalie solo asentía y le contestaba en su mente, además Edward solo producía un leve murmullo apenas audible para su hermana.

Pero como entraron a la mitad del semestre los tenían como en prueba, si tenían mal comportamiento en clase o bajaban de calificaciones (porque tenían calificaciones "casi" perfectas para disimular, porque fácilmente podrían tener 10 en todo), los expulsarían y Edward no tendría una razón o excusa para seguir viendo a Bella.

Terminaron las clases de antes del almuerzo y los hermanos casi corrieron al comedor para encontrarse con Bella y sus "nuevas amigas".

-Espero que estemos bien con Alice y… quien Edward ¿?

-Emily, bueno en realidad no veremos a "Emi" en 1 o 2 días, por lo que se está enferma.

-Bien, de que enfermo ¿?-pregunto Rosalie.

Al decir esto Edward se puso muy rígido y le recordó a Rosalie lo que había dicho o más bien gritado Alice en la mañana entrando a clases, Rosalie asintió y entonces lo comprendió todo.

-Tú crees que sea una neófita ¿?-dijo Rosalie algo preocupada.

-Es posible, aunque no muy probable, al salir de la escuela iremos hacia allá, siguiendo el rastro de Bella y Alice, ellas la visitaran según tengo entendido saliendo de aquí, y al llegar me asegurare de todo, si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, hoy debería despertar.

-Oh Edward, y si es así, que haremos ¿?-decía Rosalie casi en sollozos.

-No nos adelantemos-dijo abrazándola-ahora sonríe y haz como si nada haya pasado si "envidia de todas"-decía riendo a carcajadas-Compórtate que Alice y Bella vienen hacia acá.

-Como me llamaste ¿?-dijo Rosalie molesta.

-No, nada.

-No me importa como me llamen todos en esta escuela si ¿?, yo soy…-pero Edward la interrumpió.

-Mi hermanita querida-contesto Edward.

Bella veía lo bien que se llevan Edward y Rosalie y le dieron ganas de haber tenido un hermano o hermana de preferencia.

-Edward, Rose-dijo Bella-les presento a Alice, Alice…,el es Edward y ella es-pero no la dejaron terminar.

-Rosalie-le aclaro Rosalie algo molesta a Alice

-Muy bien, encantada-dijo Alice sonrojándose, por haber saludado de beso a Edward.

-Bueno, ya que nos conocemos todos, podemos ir a sentarnos, para ya poder almorzar ¿?, me muero de hambre-dijo Bella.

-Claro, vamos-contesto Alice tomando de la mano a Rosalie y Edward para llevarlos a la mesa.

Mientras Edward buscaba en los pensamientos de Alice cualquier cosa que haya platicado Bella, eran demasiadas cosas, la más reciente era de esa mañana, pero ningún pensamiento le sirvió, Bella no le había dicho casi nada de él o de su hermana.

-Claro, se ha pasado casi todo el tiempo con nosotros, Bella no ha tenido oportunidad de decirle nada aun-pensaba Edward decepcionado.

-No van a comer nada ¿?-pregunto Alice mirando a Edward, aunque la pregunta era los 2 hermanos.

-No-contesto Rosalie.

-Porque ¿?-cuestionó Alice.

Pero esta vez Bella contestó:

-Porque ellos desayunan en su casa ya que la comida de aquí casi no les agrada-a lo que Edward hizo un gesto, sin que alguien lo viera, seguramente el hubiera utilizado la palabra repugna en vez de casi no les agrada.

-Que bien-dijo Alice-es mucho más saludable.

Termino el almuerzo y todas las clases pasaron muy rápido para todos, a la salida Edward volvió a leer la mente de Alice para confirmar que irían a ver a Emily, y así fue, entonces Edward le dijo a Rosalie que fueran a dejar sus carros a su casa para luego poder seguir el rastro de Bella y Alice para ver lo que realmente pasaba con Emily.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la casa de Emily, Edward y Rosalie sintieron muy cerca la presencia de otro vampiro, por lo cual se apresuraron y llegaron a la casa, Edward entro rápidamente y vio a Emily, que era humana, pero un poco enferma, entonces fue con Rosalie y le dijo todo y comenzaron a seguir un rastro de vampiro que no conocían, pero era muy rápido y no pudieron seguir ese rastro, hasta que logro huir.

Así que volvieron a su casa decepcionados de su capacidad para rastrear.

Bella y Alice apoyaban a su amiga y le aseguraban que le llevarían todos los días las tareas y trabajos. Ella se los agradeció mucho y les prometió recuperarse pronto, minutos después su mama les dijo que se tenía que ir porque Emi tenía que estar en mucho reposo para poder recuperarse.

Por la noche Rosalie y Edward vigilaban el bosque y al ciudad, a ver si tenían alguna pista de ese nuevo vampiro, además después la incidente con el licántropo y el neófito, no se podían arriesgar a nada.

A el neófito lo destruyeron pero antes le preguntaron por su creador y ya que lo supieron fueron y también destruyeron a su creador, pero podía haber más, tenía que estar muy alerta aunque esa semana había estado todo tranquilo a excepción de el nuevo vampiro, que tarde o temprano les daría problemas.

A la mañana siguiente Edward fue por Bella a su casa para llevarla a la escuela.

-Gracias Edward, pero yo tango en que irme, además sinceramente me mareo mucho cuando tu manejas-dijo Bella.

-Ok, hagamos un trato: si tu dejas que yo te lleve y te traiga, prometo manejar como tú quieras está bien ¿?

-Bien, es un trato-dijo Bella.

-Entonces, arriba señorita-decía Edward.

Peor Bella noto que no venia Rosalie y preguntó:

-Y Rose ¿?

-En la escuela seguramente ya llego, cono habrás notado a cada quien nos gusta conducir nuestro propio carro, además aunque manejamos casi a la misma velocidad, nos gusta nuestra forma diferente de manejar-aclaro Edward.

-Hum, recuérdame pedirle a Rose ir algún día con ella, si maneja diferente que tu entonces me gustara.-dijo Bella sonriendo sarcástica.

Cuando iban de camino Edward recordó lo que le había dicho Rosalie y decidió preguntarle a Bella:

-Bella, te gusta leer sobre vampiros ¿?

-Sí, pero como lo supiste.

-Hum-dijo evitando una sonrisa-creo que todo el salón se dio cuenta ayer por la mañana recuerdas ¿?

-Ah, sí claro, lo recuerdo, la verdad es que me parecen muy emocionantes los vampiros, son únicos, y no solo me gusta leer de ellos.

-Que bien-dijo Edward sonriendo complacido.

-Sé que es algo irreal y tal vez tonto pero creo que son reales, y tu no crees en su existencia ¿?

Esa pregunta el no se la esperaba, y sus hermosos y dorados ojos casi se le salen de la sorpresa.

-Pasa algo Edward ¿?-dijo Bella preocupada.

-No, pero que fue lo que me preguntaste antes ¿?

-Que si crees en la existencia de los vampiros.

-La verdad lo creo más de lo que te imaginas-contesto con una repentina e insoportable sed, que Edward quiso ignorar pero Bella era más de lo que él podía desear.

* * *

_**Ola a todos!!!**_

**_bueno al fin actualizo..._**

**_haha y ando aui sin tiempo asi que me voe_**

**_kuidnce mucho y espero que difruten el nuevo capi_**

**_BESOS_**

**_bay_**


	10. Mareos y mentiras

Cap.10-Mareos y mentiras

Edward intentaba seguir conduciendo e ignorar esa sed que l estaba matando y no podía controlarse, entonces Bella percibió que Edward estaba muy rígido y una mirada tensa.

Le tomo la mano y le dijo:

-Edward te encuentras bien ¿?-no pudo articular ni una sola palabra mas, ya que cuando Edward se volvió hacia ella, sus hermosos ojos topacios, habían cambiado a un oscuro ónix y sin nada de su brillo habitual, su mirada era fulminante y tenía todos los músculos rígidos, incluso sus labios parecían no querer abrir abrirse , estaba muy serio, pero hasta ese preciso momento Edward no le daba la sensación de protección que le había dado desde el comienzo, sino de miedo, la misma que sintió aquella noche en el bosque, sintió un escalofrió que la hizo temblar y con un acto reflejo retiro de inmediato su mano de la de Edward y no pudo decir nada, se quedo ahí inmóvil y en shock.

Entonces no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la escuela hasta que Edward la saco de su trance.

-Bella, Bella, como te encuentras ¿?, te mareaste ¿?-sus ojos volvían a ser del mismo color topacio de siempre y centellaban un hermoso pero preocupado brillo, ahora tenía una sonrisa inexplicable como de satisfacción que intentaba ocultar, pero a pesar de esta se veía preocupado

-Bella, me escuchas ¿?

-Pero que paso Edward ¿?-escucho Bella otra voz a su lado.

Rose….-pero Bella no pudo terminar de escuchar lo demás.

Y luego de unos minutos que a Rosalie Edward les parecieron horas, Bella reacciono.

-Bella…-se escucharon 2 hermosas voces al unísono.

-Edward-fue lo primero que pronuncio Bella y casi sonríe-Rose, que ocurrió ¿?

Edward no sabía que contestarle:"Entraste en shock como un reflejo natural de estar junto a un vampiro sediento"-pensó Edward sarcástico.

-En realidad niña, no sé exactamente lo que te ocurrió, pero supongo que te volviste a marear-mintió Edward arrepentido-y eso que venia muy despacio como te prometí, así que creo que tal vez soy yo el que te hace mal.-dijo decepcionado mientras le tomaba un mechón de cabello y se lo ponía detrás de la oreja.

-No, no Edward-replico Bella-tú no eres el que me hace mal, yo soy algo sensible.

-Pues entonces no encuentro otra explicación, dime una.

-Pues puede haber muchas explicaciones, cualquiera la aceptaría menos esa, tu no me haces mal, todo lo contrario.

-Ah sí ¿?-dijo con una sonrisa-entonces te hago un bien ¿?

-Hum, pues si, tú me complementas, contigo soy más abierta más feliz-pero Bella pronto recapacito de lo que acaba a de decir cosa que la hizo sonrojarse, así que tarto de componerle:

-Claro, tu y Rosalie me hacen sentir así, son…, bueno son de mis mejores amigos-admitió al fin jugueteando con sus dedos para ocultar la cara.

Pero fue tarde para componer lo que había dicho, ya que Rosalie y Edward comprendieron a la perfección lo que había dicho, y aunque Edward estuvo a punto de leer sus pensamientos para saber lo que sentía no lo hizo.

-Bien, si queremos que la doctora de la escuela revise a Bella debemos darnos prisa-indico Rosalie.

-No, ya me siento bien, no es necesario-contesto Bella nerviosa.

-Pues aunque te sientas bien, necesitas ir para que te de un justificante medico y poder entrar a tu salón, no creo que así como así te dejen entrar 20 minutos después-aclaro Edward.

-Hum-replico Bella disgustada-pues ya que. ¡Dijiste 20 minutos ¿?!, entonces cuanto dure desmayada ¿?

-No mucho Bella, solo 5 minutos, pero cuando llegamos teníamos 7 minutos de retraso y en lo que reaccionaste y platicamos…-contesto Edward mirando hacia los salones.

-Ok, vamos, un momento, y ustedes cómo podrán entrar ¿?, además los podrían expulsar por lo del retraso y…-pero Edward no la dejo terminar poniendo su helado dedo sobre los labios muy suavemente.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, solo preocúpate por ti si ¿?, lo tenemos todo controlado.

-Si, como digas, bueno gracias por todo, nos vemos en el almuerzo ¿?-pregunto bella perdiéndose en esos ojos que hacia un rato le habían dado temor.

-Claro-dijeron ambos, pero Bella casi juro que no se dirigieron hacia los salones pero no pudo comprobar nada.

Al entrar a la enfermería, vio 2 frasquitos que le llamaron la atención eran transparentes con un liquido espeso color carmesí, de pronto Bella se sintió mareada de nuevo y se sentó en la silla de alado suyo, la sangre era algo que desde pequeña nunca había soportado ver, y tembló ante la posibilidad de que a ella le sacaran sangra también.

Entro la enfermera, era una señora de 40 y tantos años, algo gorda y el cabello teñido de rubio hasta el hombro, tenia puestos unos lentes de aumento y la bata blanca que traía era de distinto tono que su pantalón, al ver a Bella se exalto por qué no se había percatado de su presencia, la vio tan pálida y con una expresión de mareo en el rostro que se preocupo.

-Que te ocurre amor ¿?-preguntó cautelosa la enfermera alejando de enfrente de Bella los pomitos con sangre.

-Gracias por quitarlos, es que de venida para la escuela me maree y ya casi me componía por completo, y llego aquí y veo la…-ni siquiera podía pronunciar sangre, ya que sintió que si lo decía vomitaría, así que solo apunto a los pomitos-y a mí me pone mal, así que creo que empeore un poco.

-Sí, típico, no eres la primera que me dice que la sangre le marea, bueno, y dime: te ha pasado esto del mareo anteriormente ¿?

-Hum, si no es la primera vez que me pasa, ya van 2 o 3 en el mes.

-Pues eso está mal, tendré que hacerte unos análisis.

"Análisis" la nueva palabra que Bella odiaría toda su vida, junto con "sangre".

-A, análisis…-y sintió como se desvanecía su fuerza-… análisis de que ¿?

-De sangre por supuesto, sé que no te agrada la idea, pero es necesario,-y al decir esto saco una enorme jeringa de un cajón y una liga especial para ponerle en el brazo, después destapo el alcohol y puso a Bella mucho peor, y al ver como se acercaba la doctora a su brazo con la liga y la jeringa, no pudo evitar producir un gemido.

-No0o, por favor, eso no, al contrario de mejorar empeorare, yo sé lo que digo-decía Bella con la voz temblorosa y un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

-Lo siento mi vida, pero…

-Lo siento señora Magge, pero creo que será mejor llevarme a Bella a otro lugar, al hospital, porque aquí se siente un poco mas mal, si me permite-pronuncio Edward tranquilo tomando a Bella en sus brazos, dejando a la Señora Magge sorprendida.

-No, espera, no te la puedes llevar así-dijo inútilmente la doctora ya lago alterada.

-Por favor-insistió Edward-le prometo que la llevare a un hospital.

La doctora no tuvo de otra más que dejarlo, ay que la había dejado deslumbrada, y no pudo negarse ante esos ojos.

Bella no pudo negarse ni acceder ya que estaba demasiado mareada y confundida para siquiera abrir los ojos, y después de unos minutos pudo abrir los ojos y ver los arboles pasar a su alrededor reconoció el auto de Edward y su inconfundible aroma, pero esta vez sentía como el carro iba despacio y supo que Edward si la llevaba al hospital.

-Edward-pronuncio aturdida aun-no me lleves al hospital por favor, sería lo mismo, lo odio y me ponen mal enserio, no me quiero sentir peor.

-Pero Bella, no está bien que te estés sintiendo así, tengo que levarte a algún lado a que te realicen exámenes, podrías tener anemia o leucemia-pero tembló ante esta posibilidad- a donde te puedo llevar con Charlie ¿?

-No!!!-no lo sé a algún lugar que no sea hospital ni enfermería o lago así, el olor a alcohol y la sangre me dan ganas de vomitar.

-Ya se, es la única cosa que se me ocurre: Mira te podría llevar a mi casa, mi… tía tiene ahí algunas cosas de su consultorio, y podría yo sacarte sangre, y andarle los resultados para que nos dé un diagnostico.

-Pero…-replicaba Bella aun asustada.

-Te prometo que mi casa un huele a alcohol o "sangre", hum, nosotros también somos algo sensibles a la sangre sabes ¿?.Bueno tenemos un trato ¿?

-Está bien Edward gracias, no sé que hubiera hecho de no ser por ti, apropósito, me tienes que aclarar algunas cosas, pero ya que me sienta mejor.

-Bueno, tu solo duerme, te sentirás mejor.

Bella quedo dormida casi al instante, ya que aunque el carro fuera despacio seguro se volvía a marear, la despertó una tenue luz, y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en algún ligar del bosque, y frente a ella pudo apreciar una hermosa casa, con cientos de ventanales enormes, y supuso que era la casa de Edward y Rosalie Cullen.

-Bien niña, te llevare hasta adentro, no creo que puedas caminar si ¿?-no eras una pregunta era una afirmación, porque ni siquiera lo había terminado de decir cuando Bella ya se encontraba en sus brazos, entraron y era mucho mas hemos por dentro, entraba luz, aunque como de costumbre no había sol, solo era una escasa luz.

-Bien señorita, solo cierra los ojos y voltea hacia allá,-indico Edward señalando un hermoso paisaje fuera de la casa, ni siquiera le puso esa liga para ubicar su venas, ya que era un experto en eso, todo era silencio y Bella solo escuchaba sus respiraciones, no oía las de Edward, sintió un ligero piquete.

-Listo-dijo algo forzado, y luego soltó toda su respiración-ves que rápido ¿?-le dijo Edward, pero estaba muy tenso de nuevo-bien, dejemos esto aquí y vayamos arriba si ¿?-dijo mientras ponía a Bella en su espalda y la llevaba arriba.

-Gracias otra vez Edward, ni lo sentí, pero creo que tenemos que regresar a la escuela no ¿?

-Tú quieres ir-le pregunto Edward sin quitarle una cálida mirada de encima.

-En realidad no, pero debemos, además, no tengo un justificante medico.

-Bueno, si te parece bien, yo tengo aquí algunos papeles de recetas y eso, y puedo hacer perfectamente letra de doctor, podría hacer yo el justificante, además "faltaste" porque te hiciste unos análisis, cosa que es cierta, que dices ¿?

-Está bien, no quiero regresar, porque apenas me siento bien, y si volvemos a l carro, no se si aguantare, no sabes cuánto te agradezco todo esto Edward, enserio, eres muy buen amigo, no creo quien en el mundo haya alguien como tú.

-Ok, basta de elogiarme, enserio no es nada, te quiero mucho, eres mi amiga y solo te ayudo ok ¿?

-Perfecto, bien ya que estoy mejor, dime, que hacías tu en la enfermería, después de que tendrías que estar en clase ¿?, oh, además, te podrían expulsar, Edward ahora sí que estas en problemas.

-No, calma tontita, mira, le dije al profesor que me sentía mal y que iría con la doctora porque me sentía muy mal, el me dijo que si me sentía mucho muy mal, me fuera a casa para que me llevaran a un doctor, y al salir, fui a ver como estabas, dispuesto a llevarte al doctor, ya que no me gusto nada como te veías, así que prácticamente, los 2 salimos de la escuela por enfermedad.

-Hiciste todo eso por mi ¿?-preguntó Bella sorprendida y halagada, y comenzó a creer que sabia la razón verdadera por la que Edward lo había hecho.

-Sí, para eso somos los amigos no ¿?-dijo Edward con su sonrisa mas grande.

-Pero y Rosalie ¿?-dijo Bella pensando con quien se sentaría en el almuerzo.

-No te preocupes por ella Bella, te aseguro que ella y Alice se la llevaran bien, ya lo veras.

-Excelente, espero que así sea, te oyes seguro.-dijo no tan segura, jugando con el mechón de cabello que Edward le había acomodado.

-Tú solo créeme, confías en mi ¿?

-Pero claro que si-dijo sonrojándose.

-Que tanto ¿?

-Lo haría toda mi vida entera-dijo sin pensarlo, pero luego Edward tuvo la impresión de que Bella no sabía para nada lo que decía, aunque podría hacerlo toda la eternidad si se lo permitiera ella y también el a ella.

* * *

_**Ola como estan¿?**_

**_bueno, ya me tengo qe ir_**

**_espero que els guste el capi_**

**_dejen review _**

**_gracais_**

**_BESOS_**


	11. Recuerdos y confesiones

Cap.11- Recuerdos y confesiones

-Como ¿?-pregunto Edward, no muy seguro de lo que había escuchado, quizás solo se había imaginado aquellas palabras provenientes de aquella frágil humana, y si era cierto, tendría que decirle la verdad más pronto de lo que esperaba.

-Que si confió en ti Edward, y que lo haría toda mi vida, bueno…-pero se quedo callada y jugueteando con su cabello de nuevo, y ocultaba tras él sus ojos, estaba ansiosa, y de algún modo ella quería decirle algo, no solo eso, quería gritarlo, pero no lo hizo, pero decidió que pronto lo haría, en el momento preciso, y luego siguió con lo que decía:

-Es que tú me das mucha confianza Edward, no sé porque, pero así es, desde que te vi me diste la sensación de protección, y creo que ahora entiendo el porqué.

-Yo solo te ayudo Bella, y no creo que tú te debas sentir protegida conmigo, porque sinceramente yo no creo que sea así- dijo clavándole su fulminante mirada topacio.

-Y porque no ¿?, tú me has ayudado demasiado, y hoy también me salvaste-dijo soltando una risita irónica.

-Y no es la primera vez que lo hago-siseo para que Bella no escuchara, pero o fue así.

-Ah no ¿?, dime cuando mas ¿?

Edward pensó en confesarle todo por un momento, todo de una vez:

-Bella…-pero luego se quedo callado y no siguió, y pensaba irónico:"Te he salvado de mi mismo 3 veces, me eres tan irresistible, y hoy te desmayaste por puro miedo a mí, es como una defensa que no sabes que tienes, yo no soy bueno para ti Bella, lo siento"

Pero una cálida y frágil mano lo sacó de sus profundos pensamientos.

-Si, mira-retomo Edward- cuando te desmayaste en mi carro después de lo del centro comercial, Rose y yo te ayudamos e incluso te llevamos sana y salva a tu casa, sin malestar, ya que yo le dije a Rosalie que pastilla te diera, bueno ya sabes lo demás verdad ¿?

-Ah, sí, bueno lo había olvidado, así como también, olvide darte las gracias y a Rose por haberme ayudado esa vez, ustedes son muy buenos amigos.

-Oye, hablando de eso: Porque me dejaron tan rápido en mi casa esa vez ¿?, fue muy raro, y además por eso fue que no les pude agradecer.

-Perdón Bella, no quise ser descortés, lo lamento mucho y también Rose, pero teníamos un asunto muy importante, perdón.

-No, no te preocupes está bien, yo lo entiendo, no te disculpes Edward, es solo que me quede con la duda.

-Para eso somos los amigos Bella, no tienes nada que agradecer.

-Bueno entonces, ya tengo mi propio superhéroe, hahahaha.

-Yo jamás podría ser un superhéroe Bella, nunca.

-Porque dices eso ¿?, que acaso no puedo confiar en ti, en cualquier circunstancia ¿?

-Bueno, viéndolo así, podría decirse que si-acepto indignado ya que no lo creía en verdad, pero con tal de complacerla haría casi lo que quisiera.

-Entonces cuando este en problemas, solo gritare tu nombre y vendrás.

-Hum, si tú los dices.

-No sabes cuánto me podrías haber ayudado tantas veces.

-Ah si ¿?, como cuales ¿?-preguntó fascinado y con ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos, ya que la frágil humana que estaba frente a él despertaba una gran curiosidad en el.

-Mmm, no sé si decirte, bueno solo una, porque han sido muchas veces, y la verdad es que me da pena pero... bueno, hace unos días iba por el bosque de noche en mi camioneta-ante esto Edward se puso rígido y perdió su brillo, mientras cerraba los puños para controlarse y que Bella no lo notara, así que solo dijo:

-En el bosque ¿?, que hacías ahí Bella, de noche es muy peligroso.-pero pudo controlarse ya que ella estaba a salvo.

-Es que fui a la librería y no podía ir por la carretera así que tuve que tomar un atajo por el bosque, todo estaba muy oscuro y me sentía perseguida, estaba muy asustada y nerviosa, me hubiera sudo de mucha ayuda tu compañía en ese momento-decía mirándolo deslumbrada.

-Sí, no tienes idea de cuánto-contesto Edward recordando aquella noche en que estaba por atrapar al neófito que les había dado problemas:

Comenzó a seguir a Bella desde que salió de la librería, pero como Bella le pareció una presa muy fácil, se limito a correr detrás de ella al paso de su camioneta solo para darle miedo y hacerlo más interesante, Edward estaba a punto de llegar hasta ella pero podía leer a unos cuantos kilómetros su mente, y para hacerlo más interesante su puso a "jugar" con algunos insignificantes animales del bosque frente a ella, aunque su vista era tan leve que solo pudo ver una sombra que creyó imaginar, pero mientras se entretenía con su juguetito sin darse cuenta Rosalie llego y lo intercepto y Edward acabo con él en un segundo, justo cuando estuvo a punto de ir por Bella, pero Edward noto lo asustada que estaba Bella y decidió seguirla a su casa por asegurarse de que llegara a salvo, al llegar y ver que Bella entraba espero y cuando se metió a bañar Edward abrió su ventana para deleitarse con su aroma, peor se arrepintió ya que era una mala idea, aunque el necesitaba de su compañía, y que ella supiera de su existencia, pero la de Edward Cullen, no la de un vampiro, así que al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana fue a la escuela de Bella a inscribirse y a su hermana para poder estar con Bella.

Mientras Edward recordaba todo en pocos segundos, ya que su mente era muy rápida, Bella admiraba a Edward y pensaba en lo afortunada que era por tener a Edward en su vida, era como su propio sol, destinada a hacerla feliz.

-Lo siento Bella, es que recordaba algo, pero porque tenias miedo ¿?

-No lo sé, fue como un instinto, como te dije me sentí perseguida, pero no tengo idea de quien, pero hubo un momento en que me sentí protegida, no lo sé, pero luego la inseguridad volvió, creo que soy un poco nerviosa.

-Así que hubo un momento en que te sentiste protegida ¿?

-Sí, solo un leve momento-contesto con un escalofrío recordando aquello.-por eso digo que me hubieras sido de mucha ayuda, con esa sensación de protección que me das, aunque tú lo niegues.

-Ok, ok-dijo Edward divertido-cambiemos de tema, tenemos todavía mucho tiempo, que quieres hacer ¿?

-No lo sé, es que no me gusta mucho estar aquí dentro.

-Ósea que o te agrada mi casa ¿?-dijo sarcástico.

-No, no es eso, es que preferiría ir afuera, además aquí dentro, huele como a sangre, aunque creo que soy yo, pero podrimos salir ¿?

-Que dices ¿?, que huele a sangre ¿?, pero Bella eso fue allá abajo, es imposible que la puedas oler desde aquí, pero si quieres salimos.

-si mejor, es que no se, soy sensible a la sangre, es que me desagrada mucho su olor.

Ok, como quieras, entonces vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque ¿?

-Está bien, necesito aire fresco.

-Ok, si lo que quieres es caminar, yo conozco un lugar muy bonito, no muy lejos de aquí, si quieres podríamos ir.

-Sí, me parece perfecto, me gusta mucho caminar.

-Entonces ya esta, vamos-dijo tomándola de la mano para ir abajo para salir, algo frustrado ya que él hubiera preferido salir por la ventana como acostumbraba.

-Y como es el lugar que dices ¿? –preguntó ansiosa y emocionada.

-Es una sorpresa Bella, ya lo veras es hermoso en estos tiempos.

-Como quieras-contesto Bella divertida.

-bien, mira solo son como 2 kilómetros, está bien ¿?

-Sí, perfecto.

Todo el camino iban los 2 muy alegres y bromeando uno con el otro, y dándose golpecitos amistosos, los 2 tenían mucho que no estaban así de contentos, pero más Bella, jamás se había abierto tanto con alguien, ya que Edward comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre ella, miles, de cualquier cosa, pero a Bella le pareció muy lindo.

-Muy bien ahora me toca a mi preguntar Edward, tu ya preguntaste mucho, no Bella, todavía no termino además falta la más importante.

-Ah si¿?, cual es¿? –preguntó entusiasmada y distrayéndose con sus dedos para ocultar su curiosidad, mientras l corazón se le aceleraba.

-Recuerdas que en el centro comercial no te pudo terminar de decir porque Rosalie te secuestro para ir de compras ¿?

-Hum, si lo recuerdo.

-Bueno pues quería preguntarte:

-Preguntarme que ¿?

-Espera Bella, hasta que lleguemos al prado te lo diré ok ¿?, no comas ansias.

-Bueno, al cabo ay no falta mucho o si ¿?

-No, es mas mira: No es hermoso ¿?-dijo señalando el enorme y pintoresco prado lleno de colores de las flores que habían por doquier.

-Wow, fue todo lo que pudo decir Bella,-Es increíble.

-Sí, el lugar perfecto, siéntate-dijo haciendo una seña alado de el.

-Ok, ya llegamos, entonces dime por favor.

-Está bien, Bella yo…

* * *

_**Ola a todos!**_

**_Im zorry, no habia podido actualizar, tenia mil millones de toneladas de atrea_**

**_hahaha_**

**_pero porfin ya pude..._**

**_espero que les guste el capi...._**

**_dejen review..._**

**_YA ESTAN LISTOS PARA ECLIPSE¿?_**

**_SOLO FALTAN 46 DIAS..._**

**_QE EMOCION, BUENO ME VOE_**

**_Bay..._**

**_Kuidence_**

**_BESOS_**


	12. Un nuevo amor nace

Cap.12- Un nuevo amor nace

-Bella, la verdad es que desde que te conocí, me enamore perdidamente de ti, no podía decírtelo, pero no encuentro un mejor lugar para hacerlo que ahora-Bella estaba sentada junto a esa hermosa figura, su mente se quedo en blanco después de aquellas precisas palabras tan esperadas, y no sabia

Entonces Edward la miro desconcertado, no tenía ninguna impresión de ella, parecía perdida, así que Edward se preocupo y la tomo por la mano.

-Bella, cariño, estas bien ¿?

-Si, como no estarlo Edward, me acabas de decir algo que he esperado mucho tiempo y…-solo lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas aspirando su deliciosa fragancia tan propia de él.

-Enserio, eso sientes ¿?-cuestiono maravillado y más feliz que nunca en su larga vida.

-Claro Edward, no podría mentirte jamás a ti, y sé que tu tampoco a mí, ya que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro no crees ¿?-Edward pensó en decirle la verdad, se sentía culpable por ocultarle su más grande secreto, pero decírselo, sería ponerla en peligro, y no lo permitiría.

-Bella, gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, como nunca en siglos-dijo abrazándola y dándole un dulce beso en la cabeza.

-Gracias, eso es algo de lo que me encanta de ti, lo dulce que eres, y además que tienes alma de niño, no paras de decir cosas fuera de lo común.

-Como cuales ¿?-pregunto Edward sorprendido.

-"No sabes lo feliz que me haces, como nunca en siglos"-dijo tratando de imitar su dulce tono de voz-Edward sonrió, ya que eso era verdad, pero no hubo razón ara aclararle ese punto a su pequeña niña.

-Ok, solo quiero hacer algo:-dijo con una sonrisa suspicaz y satisfactoria. Y Bella solo espero marav8illada y entusiasmada.

-Bella Swan, prometo quererte cada momento de mi vida, quieres ser mi novia ¿?

-Sabes la respuesta no ¿?

-Sí, pero aun así seria agradable escucharlo.

-Está bien, creo que esto será a tu manera: "Si, Edward, si quiero porque yo también estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti como una oveja.

-Gracias.

Y después Edward le dio un pequeño pero muy dulce beso en los labios a su pequeña, quien quedo fascinada y todo en su mente despareció, y entonces sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas y estuvo a punto de caer, peor Edward "su superhéroe" la salvo cargándola en sus brazos.

-Mi superhéroe.

-Bella, jamás me cansare de ti, cada momento que paso contigo te necesito más.

-Edward, ya basta, me quieres mucho más de lo que merezco.

-No, tú mereces mucho mas por hacerme sentir así.

-P…-pero Edward le puso su dedo frio en sus rosas labios y le dijo:

-No permitiré que discutas eso si ¿?, eso eres para mí y quieras o no, es la verdad, pero no quiero discutir contigo de nada, ni siquiera por esto, por favor cariño, no me arruines el momento si ¿?

-Ok, hare lo que me digas, pero…

-Que ¿? –pregunto indignado.

-Creo que me tienes que llevar a casa o Esme me matara.

-Rayos, se me paso por completo, vamos rápido, que tienes muchas cosas que decirle cierto ¿?-al terminar de decir eso, Bella sintió un nudo en el pecho y recordó a su madre, por dios, la bombardearía de preguntas y no la dejaría en paz.

-Oh Edward, como se lo diré a Esme, me dan muchos nervios.

-Pss, tengo una idea, pero…

-Lo que sea Edward, solo dime que es ¿?

-Mmmm, bueno si dices que te doy confianza y seguridad podría…

-No, perdón, pero cualquier cosa menos eso, es que…-pero de nuevo no la dejo terminar.

-Bella, justamente porque te pones nerviosa, o tal vez, solo te da pena decirle que tienes novio.

-Un poco de todo,-dijo avergonzada-no es por ti Edward enserio, soy las más afortunada del mundo, pero, no lo sé.

-Por favor te lo pido Bella, déjame acompañarte, recuerda, si tu eres feliz, que más de lo demás ¿?

-No, se como lo haces-dijo al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior desesperada-Esta bien, vamos, si alguien más me lo hubiera pedido, créeme que no lo habría hecho, jamás.

-Que bien, me encanta que seas así solo conmigo, aunque también podrías abrirte un poco mas con los demás, pero vamos-dijo mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Edward tomados de la mano.

-Bien-dijo Edward más que contento, al llegar por fin a su casa y abrir la puerta de su lujoso carro plateado-sube Bella, no puedo esperar.

-Hum, como digas.-contesto subiendo resignada pero a la vez nerviosa.

-Bien, ya sé cómo quieres que vaya, y lo cumpliré, iré como tú me digas.

-Gracias, ojala eso hicieras respecto a todo.

-Manejar lento ¿?-dijo irónico soltando una leve risita burlona.

-Eso no es gracioso Edward-dijo un poco enojada por no haber podido hacer lo que quería desde el principio.

-No lo es ¿?, bueno perdón, se a lo que te refieres pero no estoy acostumbrado a no salirme con la mía es todo, discúlpame, tratare de cambiar eso, y lo hare por ti.

-Gracias, y si, no vayas tan rápido ok ¿?

-Entendido, como diga señorita Swan.

Todo el camino se fueron en silencio, Bella solo pensaba que le diría a su mama, y Edward la dejaba pensar, para que no estuviera nerviosas, y cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, bella vio como se levantaba la cortina de la ventana, era Esme que se asomo y se sorprendió al ver a Bella bajar de el carro de su "amigo".

-Bien, solo relájate, vas a ver qué bien va a salir todo si mi amor ¿?-esas últimas 2 palabras le dieron fuerza y seguridad a Bella ya que se sintió no solo protegida, sino que también muy querida.

-Ok, gracias por apoyarme Edward, hagamos esto.

Y caminaron hacia la entrada donde Esme esperaba a Bella con una cara de confundida:

-Qua pasa Bella ¿?, porque llegas 1 hora más tarde y porque vienes con Edward-dijo mie4ntras miraba fijamente sus manos entrelazadas.

-Señora Swan, mire Bella y yo queremos decirle algo.

-Que es ¿?-dijo algo sorprendida.

-Mama, la historia es algo larga así que mejor vamos adentro.

-Está bien, pero más no es nada malo verdad ¿?

-No,-dijo Edward con una sonrisa-al contrario, es mucho muy bueno.

Y se dirigieron los 3 hacia adentro y se sentaron Bella y Edward en un sillón frente a Esme.

-Bueno-empezó Bella procurando que no le temblara la voz.-mama es que en la escuela me desmaye al llegar, Edward vino por mí y me llevaron con la enfermera pero me sentí peor cuando me dijo que me sacaría sangre en ese consultorio con olor a alcohol, así que Edward me saco con permiso de la doctora y los maestros para llevarme a un doctor pero me negué, y me llevo a su casa a sacarme sangre él, es que él sabe por su tía, y me sentí mucho mejor, y luego salimos a caminar al bosque a tomar aire fresco y se nos fue el tiempo.

-Wow, Bella, sí que es una historia larga pero, estás bien cariño ¿?

-Si mama. Estoy "mucho mejor ahora"-dijo tomando con más fuerza la mano de Edward indicándole que el siguiera pero solo dijo:

-Y no le ha contado la mejor parte verdad Bella.

-Mmm, no, creo que no.

-Bien cual es ¿?-pregunto Esme, aunque ya suponía lo que le iban a decir.

-Mmm, Edward…-y se mordió el labio con fuerza-Edward y yo ya somos novios mama.-Y Esme sonrió complacida al ver a su hija estar por fin con alguien que la hiciera feliz.

* * *

_**Alo!**_

_**Como estan¿?**_

_**bueno zorry, pero esuqe tengo tarea al mil...**_

_**y no he podido actualizar, yo creo solo podre actualizar un dia a la semana :(**_

_**pero bueno espero que les guste mucho el capitulo**_

_**y dejen review, bueno ya estan listos para eclipse¿?**_

_**yo mas que nunca, haha, solo 39 dias**_

_**AHHH! qe bn.**_

_**bueno me voy**_

_**kuidence muxxo**_

_**Bay**_

_**BESOS**_

**_By: Fanny_**


	13. Nuevos acontecimientos

Cap.13-Nuevos acontecimientos

Esme ya sabía que era lo que le dirían, pero aun así se emociono, y luego abrazo con fuerzas a su pequeña hija, y luego miro a Edward agradecida por hacerla tan feliz, después de tantos años alejada de la mayoría y triste, y ahora gracias a él volvió a la vida.

-Me alegro mucho, Bella, por fin este feliz, eso era lo que necesitabas-y después abrazó también a Edward, quien se sorprendió por el repentino abrazo.-Gracias-susurro Esme en el oído de su yerno.

-Bien, pues no me queda más que felicitarlos, y espero que duren mucho, tanto, como para darme un nieto-ante esto Edward se salió de sus casillas y Bella le apretó la mano y él se relajo, luego Bella se puso tan ruborizada como un tomate, y le dijo a Esme:

-Mama!, eso no es algo que se deba decir cuando se presenta oficialmente a un novio, deberías ser mas reservada no¿?, bueno Edward perdón, no hagas caso si¿?, bien, ya que ya hiciste tu escena triunfal, nos podemos ir un rato¿?-la pregunta iba para Edward, pero Bella veía a su mama.

-Si claro hija, no te preocupes, tienes todo el permiso del mundo…, bueno, en realidad: Edward, por favor podrías traer a mi hija temprano por favor ¿?

-Si señora, no se preocupe, yo la cuidare muy bien, solo iremos a dar una vuelta, le prometo que la traeré temprano.

-Wow, además de todo eres un caballero, me alegro mucho de que tengas buenos gustos Bella-aclaro Esme risueña-bueno, que se diviertan.

-Mmm, gracias "mami", regreso al rato, bay.

-Te quiero hija-dijo Esme despidiéndose con la mano de ambos, mientras se alejaban, y Edward tomaba muy dulcemente de la cintura a Bella, ante esto, Bella sonrió feliz de saber que ahora él le pertenecía.

-Gracias, enserio gracias Bella, por darme este grandioso día, te amo más que a mi propia vida, pero tengo una última petición si te parece.

-Cual ¿?-dijo intrigada.

-Mmm, me gustaría hacer una parada rápida en mi casa.

-Para qué ¿?

-Me gustaría presentarle a mi novia a mi hermana, tu no ¿?, después de todo ustedes son muy buenas amigas, y ahora cuñadas, que te parece ¿?

-Ok, vamos-contesto sin objeción alguna.

-Como, escuche bien ¿?, aceptaste sin objeción ¿?, te sientes bien mi niña ¿?

-Como me dijiste:"mi niña" ¿?

-Sí, porque ¿?, acaso no te gusta ¿?

-Al contrario me encanta, bueno, entonces vamos con Rosalie verdad ¿?, es que yo creo que ya paso lomas incomodo con Esme, además tienes razón, Rosalie es mi amiga y ahora mi cuñada, aunque me desagrade esa palabra.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos hacia mi casa, y luego a donde quieres ir ¿?

-A donde sea, porque mientras este contigo, estoy en mi cielo personal.-dijo con una gran sonrisa, una que no había hecho en años.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo confeso Bella, yo no soy parte de ningún cielo.

-Porque nunca quieres admitir cualquier cosa buena que te digo ¿?, no debería ser así, y no me agrada que lo niegues, ese es mi punto de vista te guste o no.-contesto ya disgustada, y luego le salieron unas lagrimas que rodaron hasta su mejilla en donde Edward las seco muy suavemente con sus fríos dedos.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, sé que no es suficiente, pero es solo que tenemos diferentes perspectivas, te prometo que más adelante te diré todo si¿?, pero por ahora tienes que esperar un poco Bella, yo también soy inseguro, solo te pido paciencia, pero lo que más te pido, y si quieres te lo pido de rodillas es que ya no llores por favor, no hay cosa que me duela mas en este mundo que verte sufrí, es algo que no aguanto, por favor prométemelo.

-Edward, es que es algo que no entiendo, enserio, pero si me lo explicaras, está bien, esperare, pero no mucho, tienes que darme respuestas-dijo todavía entre sollozos-y dejare de llorar, pero no vuelvas a provocarlo.

-Está bien niña, te agradezco que comprendas, y ya te prometí que te diré todo, pero más delante, y te prometo que no te volveré a hacer llorar, solo reír.

-Sip, gracias, te lo agradezco mucho, por eso es que te quiero tanto, por ser tan tierno, dulce y sincero.

-Y yo a ti, por toda tu.-dijo orgulloso y seguro, mientras se estacionaba y luego besaba en la mejilla a Bella, luego bajo del carro y en un segundo estaba parado frente a la puerta de Bella abriéndola.

-Gracias, muy caballeroso-admitió Bella feliz.

-Creo que tú sacas ese lado de mí-respondió, pero no en el sentido que creyó Bella, si no que él se refería a que él se sentía más humano con ella.

-Bueno, y vamos a entrara a tu casa o que ¿?-dijo ansiosa Bella, curiosamente quería gritar los cuatro vientos que salía con Edward Cullen.

-Si mi niña, ya vamos-y le dio su mano para que ella la tomara y así entrar a la casa y que Rosalie pudiera saber desde el principio lo que ocurría, sin siquiera decir una palabra ninguno, y así le ahorraría a Bella tener que dar un discurso a su entrometida hermana, pero Bella creía algo diferente.

Al entrar Rosalie estaba parada justo a la entrada de la puerta, porqué se había dado cuenta del ruido del motor de su hermano y escucho más claramente un corazón latir, y supuso que Bella venia con su hermano.

-Rose!-grito Bella al instante en que soltaba la mano de su novio y abrazaba fuertemente a Rosalie.-Que crees que paso hoy ¿?, fue increíble y adivina que ¿? EDWRAD Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS-grito muy fuerte y Edward se sintió más feliz que nunca la ver a Bella tan feliz de ser su novia.

Rosalie no sabía que decir, solo quería abrazar a bella y luego a su hermano y felicitarlos, y además quería decirle a Edward en su cara "Te lo dije", ella sabía que terminarían juntos y se lo repitió muchas veces peor él no lo creía.

-Oh Bella, que bueno, es la mejor noticia que me han dado, ya me arreglaron el día-al decir esto vio a Edward con miedo en los ojos, para que el captara lo que le quería decir- me encanta la idea de que seas mi cuñada, tu eres perfecta para él, tu y nadie más, y créeme cuando digo que nadie más, jaja. Bien-continuo Rosalie soltando Bella y mirando a Edward,-ya sabe… ¿?

-NO!-Negó Edward, -espera si Rose…!-dijo haciendo énfasis. Y luego leyó los pensamientos de Rosalie: Kate su madre adoptiva(la que Edward fingió muerta junto con Carlisle) le hablaron a Rosalie y le avisaron que ya iban para Forks, ya que un ejército de neófitos se les escapo de las manos, llegarían mes y medio después los neófitos, ya que harían un recorrido por varias ciudades, y cada día crecería mas, son muy fuertes y se dirigen a Washington, sus papas llegarían en 1 día aproximadamente y Kate (su mama), tuvo visiones de lo que se aproxima, "no el futuro", solo tiene imágenes de algo que transcurre y cuál es el fin del suceso, y vio como los neófitos acababan con mucha gente de Washington, y también como se les unía una neófita muy fuerte que no sabrá qué decisión tomar, y hay posibilidades de que luchen contra ellos.

Edward estaba tan frustrado, ese era el día más feliz de su vida y salen con eso, estaba furioso, pero luego recordó a su pequeña niña: Bella, y se tranquilizo y comenzó a o pensar que le diría a Bella de Kate y Carlisle, seguramente le diría que son sus tíos, pero no quería emitirle más, así que supo que tenía que decirle la verdad un día antes de que los neófitos lleguen, así se suavizaría mas la cosa, además conocía a Bella, y ella comprendería perfectamente y podrían vivir la eternidad juntos y felices.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

**_como estan todos ¿? _****_bn, pss yo trsite, ya vieron que Cunning angel se fue¿?_**

**_OMG,llorare, ademas sus historias no las termino, y me qede muy picada!_**

**_espero que pueda volver, si ustedes saben algo de ella digane plis ok¿?_**

**_bn, actualizo de nuevo el martes ok¿?-_****_espero que les guste el capi _**

**_P.D. dijeron que si segui la fic con Lemmon, y la vdd esqe_**

**_ami el lemmon no me agrada, pero igual y podria hacerla con un lime, que es un poco menos..fuerte,_**

**_haha van a decir qe me veo educadita, haah,pero todo lo contarrio,bueno, al fic solo le hare_**

**_como unos 10 capìtulos ams cuando mucho ok¿?-ya tengo el final._**

**_DEJEN REVIEW SI¿?¿_**

**_Bn, solo 34 dias para eclipse!, bueno me voe_**

**_Bay-Kuidence muxxo_**

**_BESOS_**


	14. La presentación

14- La presentación

-Que pasa Edward, que es lo que no se ¿?-pregunto Bella ansiosa, se esperaba cualquier cosa incluso comenzó a imaginar que Edward tal vez ya no iría a la escuela y ella casi pudo sentir como se desvanecía, pero no se esperaba lo que escucho:

-Bella, cariño, lo que pasa es que vendrán a visitarnos unos parientes de nosotros-dijo diciendo cada palabra con cuidado, mientras Rosalie le daba un codazo a Edward para que le dijera la verdad a Bella ya que no le agradaba la idea de no decirle la verdad si ya eran novios, pero ella se refería a toda la verdad, Edward le lanzo una mirada furiosa a Rosalie y ella comprendió que no le diría todo-bueno, en realidad, son nuestros padres Bella-dijo por fin.

-Como ¿?, q-que ¿?, sabes ya no entendí, hasta donde yo sabía sus papas estaban muertos no ¿?-Edward negó con la cabeza con tristeza y decepción de sí mismo en sus ojos-entonces como me vienes a decir que tus papas vienen para acá ¿?, me mentiste ¿?-dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, ella por un momento creyó que Edward era diferente a todos y el era igual o peor que los demás por mentirle.

-Bella espera, lo siento es que…-pero Rosalie intervino:

-Mira Bella, lo que pasa es que mis papás se la pasan de viaje, además no es lo que crees, Edward no te mintió, nuestros padres biológicos si murieron…-y Bella interrumpió:

-Biológicos ¿?, ósea que ahora son adoptados ¿?-preguntó bella un tanto culpable.

-Exacto, mira es que como ya te dijimos ellos murieron y luego al quedarnos solos Kate y Carlisle nos adoptaron y desde entonces hemos vivido con ellos pero ya nos dan completa libertad, y casi nunca los vemos, así que no nos pareció necesario decirte que tenemos padres adoptivos-contesto Rosalie complacida por su lógica, aunque detestaba mentirle a Bella are la única forma de no lastimarla y acabar con la reciente relación de su hermano, porque en realidad los padres de Edward si eran Kate y Carlisle y los de Rosalie eran los que si habían muerto y en realidad ella era la adoptada, así que solo espero a la respuesta de Bella.

-U_u lo siento mucho, perdón no tenía ni idea-decía arrepentida de haber pensado aquello de su nuevo novio.

-No te preocupes bella –dijo Edward consolándola- fue mi culpa debí decirte toda la verdad-decía mientras veía a Rosalie diciéndole con sus hermosos ojos dorados gracias.

-Bien-dijo entusiasmada Bella-cuando conoceré a mis suegros, ha ha, seguro que son tan encantadores como ustedes verdad ¿?

-Mmm pss en realidad los conocerás mañana-respondió Rosalie algo preocupada.

-Que bien excelente no Edward ¿?-pregunto Bella notando su preocupación y apretando fuertemente su mano.

-Sí, sí, ya quiero que los conozcas, mañana después de la escuela te los presentare ok ¿?-respondió resignado.

-Sí, genial, les agradeceré por tener estos hijos tan maravillosos.

Después de eso Edward llevo a Bella a su casa y le dijo que pasaría por ella por la mañana para llevarla a la escuela, Edward estaba preocupado como Rosalie no solo por el ejercito de neófitos, sino también por como reaccionarían ante la idea de que tuviera una novia humana, mientras que Bella casi saltaba de alegría porque los conocería, le conto a Esme quine se porto tan entusiasmada como Bella y le dio unos consejos. Al llegar Kate y Carlisle Edward estaba ansioso como feliz de verlos, pero con todos los nervios que tenia les explico todo sobre Bella y les pido que no dijeran nada hasta que el terminara de hablar ya que eso lo pondría más nervioso, al acabar de contarles ambos estaban tan sorprendidos y le preguntaron si Bella estaba enterada de todo respecto a lo de su especie, al negárselo Kate regaño a Edward por no habérselo dicho:

-Pero hijo, si se aman tanto como me dices, entonces ella debería de comprenderlo, sabes que lo tendrás que hacer tarde o temprano, pero mejor temprano.

-Kate, no entiendes. Ella es muy frágil y no sé cómo reaccionara.-dijo algo alterado

-Mmm, como creíste que reaccionaríamos nosotros ¿?, por lo que veo no esperabas esta reacción, tu sabes que mientras seas feliz está bien, así que eres un poco exagerado, y por más que la conozcas no sabrás su reacción ante esto hasta que se lo digas.

-Kate tiene razón-intervino Carlisle-cuando tienes planeado decírselo ¿?, digo porque lo harás cierto ¿?

-Sí, lo hare, pero un día antes de que lleguen los neófitos, así podre tener una buena razón, yo sé cuánto me ama y frente a esa situación no puede reaccionar tan mal.

-Pss te equivocas-dijo Rosalie- ese es un mal momento porque ella se sentirá excluida y creerá que se lo dijiste en ese momento porqué te convenía mas, y entonces su reacción si se saldrá de control, tienes que hacerlo mañana mismo con nosotros.

-Rose-dijo Carlisle-deja que el arregle solo sus problemas, o no aprenderá de ellos, pero yo estoy de acuerdo con ella-anunció Carlisle-pero ya no te diremos nada, tu solo harás todo sin nuestra intervención y si te parece mejor así, pss adelante.

-Gracias Carlisle, pero no creo cambiar de idea, mañana vendrá a conocerlos ok ¿?-dijo Edward algo confundido.

-Muy bien, como quieras-contestaron, aunque no muy de acuerdo con la decisión de Edward.

Por la mañana Bella estaba lista en la entrada de su casa esperando a su novio, se había planchado el cabello dejando las puntas hacia afuera, tenia puesta una blusa azul cielo, unos jeans entubados pero no mucho ya que eso no le agradaba mucho, unos tenis blancos y un suéter blanco encima de la blusa ya que aunque no llovía el cielo tenis muchas nubes y hacia mucho viento.

Esta era una de las pocas mañanas en las que Bella estaba lista para la escuela temprano, entonces fue a ponerse su perfume favorito que era de color rosa y olía a fresas y flores, a Bella le fijaban muy bien los perfumes así que el olor le duraba todo el día, cosa que no le agradaba ya que le mareaba después de un rato, pero esa mañana no le importo ya que conocería a los padres de Edward y quería estar lo mejor posible ante ellos. Después de todo ellos deberían ser tan hermosos como sus hijos y muy refinados, comenzaba a imaginárselos cuando una bocina de un Volvo la hizo dar un salto, pero luego corrió a abrirle la puerta a una perfecta figura parada en la entrada de su casa, con una camisa de manga larga gris que se ajustaba a sus músculos, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos cafés, al se veía tan perfecto que Bella quedo deslumbrada mirándolo, mientras sus hermosos ojos dorados miraban a Bella y luego sostenían su mirada a sus ojos chocolate.

-Wow Bella, te ves hermosa, ahora fuiste tú la que me deslumbro-dijo Edward haciéndola sonrojar.

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien-afirmo dándole un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios, luego él le tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo enrosco en su blanco dedo y lo soltaba formando un pequeño rizo.

-Te vestiste más hermosa de lo normal solo para ver a mis padres ¿?-preguntó Edward impresionado.

-Claro, si son tus padres, aunque adoptivos, tengo que estar perfecta para causar una buena impresión.

-Pero tu siempre estas perfecta Bella, además claro que quedaran impresionados-contestó Edward mientras percibía un hermoso aroma, además de la dulce sangre de Bella- hueles tan…bien, ese olor volverá loica a Kate, pareciera que sabes que es lo que más les gusta, y a mí, comienzo a creer que lees mi mente-dijo con una sonrisa en su boca.

-A si ¿?, porque ¿?-pregunto algo intrigada.

-Por lo… perfecta que estas hoy, más que de costumbre.

-Gracias-contesto siguiéndolo a su Volvo tomados de las manos.

Al llegar a la escuela Bella estaba más sonriente que de costumbre y todos lo notaron, incluso un futbolista le dijo que se veía muy bien, Bella como de costumbre se avergonzó mucho y abrazo a Edward quien se puso un poco celosos de Mike.

Las clases ya casi terminaban y Bella al ver a Alice le conto todo sobre Edward y ambas gritaron tomadas de las manos entusiasmadas, Alice felicito a su mejor amiga y luego a Edward, entonces sonó el ultimo timbre de la salida y Bella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora, Edward la apretó contra su pecho y se dirigieron a casa de los Cullen.

-Bien llegamos -anuncio Edward al abrirle la puerta a Bella y tomarla de la mano mientras caminaban hacia la entrada, Bella estaba muy nerviosa y Edward la tranquilizó:

-No te preocupes Bella eso va a salir mejor de lo que crees, te amo y eso es lo único que importa ahora.

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta de la entrada…

* * *

_**Ola! chikas!**_

**_im zorry pero no habia podido actualizar ya que en la secuestaba bn presionda con todo eso del ultimo bimestre etc._**

**_pero bueno! espero que les guste el capitulo y DEJEN REVIEW!_**

**_OIGAN YA VIERON ECLIPSe!= ESTA GENIAL!_**

**_MEJOR QUE NEW MOON Y TWILIHGT! LA MEJOR!_**

**_ESPERO QE YA LA HAIIAN VISTO Y SI NO SE PIERDEN DE MUCHO_**

**_BUENO APARTIR DEL JUEVES O VIERNES ACUTALIZARE COMO 5 DIAS DIARIO _**

**_PORQE ME IRE A ORLANDO FLORIDA POR MI XV Y NE LA NOCHE ACTUALIZARE DE LA LAPTOP DE MI PAAPA_**

**_HAHA YA QE YOI O TENGO MAS QE ESTA COMPU D MI CASA_**

**_BN... NOS VEMOS NIÑAS_**

**_LAS KMM_**

**_BAY_**

**_FANNY (TEAM SUIZA)_**


End file.
